Total Drama Showdown
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: Back on Camp Wawanakwa, fifteen returning contestants and fifteen new contestants battle things out for a massive prize of 5 Million Dollars in this epic depiction of the third season of TDI. Watch your favorite contestants suffer in this mighty showdown!
1. Apps

**Something inside told me to do this story.**

**Author's Note- This story was inspired partly by The Kobold Necromancer's "Total Drama Battlegrounds." I own nothing and am nothing compared to him. However, hopefully you will enjoy this story!**

**Attention- This story, TDS, will feature 30 contestants, 15 old and 15 new, competing on Wawanakwa in an exciting battle of wits and physical challenges! The 15 returning are...Duncan, Ezekiel, Justin, Cody, Harold, Noah, Tyler, Trent, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Eva, and Courtney. The 15 new...will be created by you, the fans! Geoff, Beth, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Owen, and Leshawna will have occasional Aftermath appearances.  
**

**Just fill out this application form and I will announce if you have been chosen after I've chosen 15 suitable. It's not first come first serve.**

**

* * *

**

**APPLICATION-**

**Name:**

**Age: (16-17):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance: (Detail, please.)**

**Personality:  
**

**Biography/History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobia(s):**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Anything Else Significant:**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks guys! I promise to update as quickly as I can.  
**


	2. Chosen Contestants!

**UPDATE: Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I had a lot of things that have occurred over the last few weeks. Now, I am back and ready to start writing! Also, please do not be upset if your character didn't make it in, I could only choose 15 of you, and your apps were all great. Also, I wanted to include my own OC in the story.**

**Now, for the 15 who made it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**1. Coco- The Skater Dude**

**2. Thomas- The Hyper Sports Fan**

**3. Natalie- The Nice Girl**

**4. Elena- The Hot French Bombshell**

**5. Steve- The Weirdo Goofball**

**6. Amelia- The Bluntly Honest One**

**7. Victor- The Theatrical Flirt**

**8. Ashlyn- The Bitchy Socialite**

**9. Troy- The Ninja Nerd**

**10. Garrett- The Nice Gay Guy**

**11. Sophie- The Nice Photographer**

**12. Caroline- The Know-It-All**

**13. Blake- The Secretive Double-Crosser**

**14. Kayla- The Sweet Heart**

**15. Amanda- The Soccer Jock

* * *

**

**Well, that's that! Hope you all read and like how your characters are portrayed! And remember: These 15 will be joined by Harold, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, Eva, Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, Justin, and Ezekiel. **

**Hope to have the first chapter up in a few days, and until then, peace!  
**


	3. Day 01, Part 01: Fans and Favorites

**Well, show time! The first official chapter of Total Drama Showdown is here! Are you ready? I am! This episode will be three chapters long, and the rest will be two. Aftermaths will be 1 chapter long. This chapter will introduce the contestants and establishes the rules for this season. Alright, let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Total Drama franchise!**

**Poll- There is a poll located on my profile page, please vote for up to 5 contestants you'd like to see win TDS! This won't affect the story, but I'd like to see how people feel.  
**

**Author's Note- This story does not express the personal views of the author towards sexual preference, race, stereotype, gender, or social class. This is simply a story and the views of characters such as Duncan and Heather have nothing to do with my own opinion.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Day 01, Part 01: Fans and Favorites**

**

* * *

**

Chris Maclean walked down the wooden dock while straightening his hair, almost causing him to lose his footing and fall off in his own self admiration. He gave a thumbs up to the camera as it started rolling, as his face appeared on the screens of millions of television screens across the world.

"Last season, on Total Drama Action! Fifteen competitors went head-to-head in a brutal competition of sweat, blood, tears, and expensive hair gel," Chris paused to run a hand through his hair, "With challenges based on movie genres, everyone gave it their best, but at the end of the day fourteen of them ended up losers, and Duncan ended up the winner."

He started to chuckle, then quickly returned to his narration.

"Now, we are back, on Camp Wawanakwa, the infamous site of our first season, Total Drama Island, to bring back fifteen members of our cast and fifteen newcomers for the chance to win a massive prize of 5 million dollars! I know, it's pretty sweet, right?"

"Awesome! Now, after a whole year of being separated, we will see what our teenage cast has been doing with their lives. As for the new guys and girls, they all have claimed to be major fans of the show, but how will they react once they meet the real Total Drama gang? How will the Total Drama gang react to the new blood on their stomping ground? Find out, now, on Total Drama Showdown!"

* * *

**(Theme Song Sequence- "I Wanna Be Famous" by Voodoo Highway)**

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

Cameras pop out of trees and bushes as the camera zooms in across the island and off of the end of the dock into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer's plain to see_

Steve is riding a shark underwater and the shark goes to the surface and jumps over Thomas, Harold, and Sophie who are watching from the dock, and Thomas and Harold get knocked off into the shark infested waters.

_I wanna be famous_

Duncan laughs at Thomas and Harold until Courtney kicks him in the shin then kisses him, then Amanda gasps and jumps in to save them.

_I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags cuz I've already won_

Scene shows Victor standing in a lighted stage area with Ashlyn and Heather on both sides of him, glaring, and Victor winks at the camera and grins. Then, it shows Troy in the confessional spinning a ninjato sword until Izzy breaks through the wall and crashes into him and you can see a little blood shoot up from where he accidentally cut himself.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

The scene shows Coco skateboarding on a log across a waterfall, but the log breaks and he falls down onto a raft that Justin, Kayla, and Natalie are sitting in.

_Cuz I wanna be famous_

On shore, Noah and Caroline are reading books until they look up and glare at eachother, then begin to make out.

_Nananananana nanananananananana_

Tyler, Lindsay, and Cody run through the woods being chased by a bear until they trip over Ezekiel and fall to the ground. The bear stops to stare dreamily at Elena has she helps them up and exchanges a smile with Cody, and then Eva runs and tackles the bear to the ground, wrestling it.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Shows the Mess Hall, where Bridgette, Amelia, and Gwen are casually sitting until Chef drags a screaming tied up Garrett into the kitchen while Blake leans against the wall, looking away with an evil grin.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

All of the contestants gather around a campfire while Trent smiles and plays guitar.

**"Total Drama Showdown"**

The screen fades to black.

* * *

Chris crossed his arms, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the first contestant. After a year, Chris had hardly changed: same hair, same devious smile, and same narcissistic attitude that made fans love and hate him so much. And he was still quick to comment on anything that could prove to be good ratings for his show. The first boat was coming into sight, carrying a very familiar delinquent, as well as his girlfriend, who looked more than slightly unhappy to be returning.

"It's the top couple of this show, including our very own winner of Total Drama Action; Duncan, and Courtney!" exclaimed Chris, as the boat pulled up and Duncan stepped off, taking care to hold Courtney's hand and help her down as well. Chris snickered at this, earning him a fierce glare from Duncan.

"You think something's funny?" asked Duncan, cracking his knuckles. "You might be the host, but I can still kick your ass, pretty boy."

"That won't be necessary," he replied quickly, gulping and taking a few steps back. "So Courtney, how excited are you for this season?"

"Glad you asked Chris, because I just got off of the phone with my lawyers, and they said that you can't legally make us come back here. But, since I'm here, I'm prepared to win, of course." the C.I.T. stated, scoffing when Duncan tried to reach for her butt. She quickly slapped him, while Chris chuckled further.

The next boat arrived with quickness, and a toque-wearing teenager stepped off, one hand on his "bling", and the other holding a small suitcase. He grinned, revealing a few(obviously fake) gold teeth before walking over to where Chris was standing.

"Ezekiel! My man, the king of bling, the lame of the game, the-

"Will you stop?" asked Courtney, obviously annoyed.

"Yo yo yo, how's it hanging peeps? Oh yeah, The Zeke is back, and ready for the action. Uh-huh!" said Ezekiel, nodding his head and taking off his cheap sunglasses, tucking them safely in his jacket pocket. He offered Duncan an upside down high-five, but was ignored and thus he decided to simply stand quietly. Chris could barely hold back his laughter, as the next contestant arrived and made her way towards the group.

"Gwen! Glad to have you back, you ready to win this time?" asked Chris excitedly, but his enthusiasm was greeted by a very rude hand gesture, followed by a cold, hard stare that seemed to pierce right through his soul. She exchanged a fist bump with Duncan, and a short glare with Courtney.

"Another season. Another whole, dramatic, painful, season. Yeah, this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my summer, even if this is for 5 million bucks," remarked Gwen, crossing her arms and scoffing. A short silence followed, which was broken by the sound of another boat pulling up at the dock, releasing a very unhappy contestant, who shared a tense stare with Gwen. Her ebony hair was tied into a ponytail, and her cold eyes seemed to send shivers down the spines of everyone.

"Heather, great to have you back again," Chris chuckled, seeing the heavy tension between the two girls. "Don't kill each other before the end of the episode, we need you guys to put the _drama_ in Total Drama Showdown!"

"Whatever, I'm not here to make friends or argue with weird goth girl, I just want to play the game, and win that 5 million," scoffed Heather, rolling her eyes. She then smirked as she looked at Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney. _"That love triangle is bound to be fun to mess with, though,"_ she thought.

"And now, here's Trent!" Chris declared, as the musician stepped off of the boat and high fived the host. "How are you feeling, man? Gotten over last season yet? You know, where Gwen broke your heart in front of millions of viewers, and then your own teammates voted you off because they thought you were completely cra-". His sentence was cut off by Gwen kicking him in a very uncomfortable place, which caused him to fall to his knees, muttering several curse words that would have to be censored later.

"Thanks for that," said Trent, as he gave Gwen a small hug before walking over towards the others. Duncan raised an eyebrow at them, slightly grinning.

"You guys back together or something?" he asked, which was answered by both Trent and Gwen shaking their heads.

"No, we're just friends, and we've agreed to keep it that way," said Gwen.

"Alright then," Duncan shrugged, as the next boat came into the distance, carrying a familiar know-it-all. He slowly stepped off of the boat, looking around at everyone, including Chris who had just recovered from Gwen's kick to his crotch.

"Wow, don't all of you look excited to be here," he remarked, his face buried in a _ThinkGeek _magazine.

"And let's welcome Noah back to our cast," said Chris, casting a side glare at Gwen as he offered Noah a high five, which was declined with a pure look of apathy as he walked over to Ezekiel and continued to read. Ezekiel adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yo N-dawg, what's up brother, jiggy!" said Ezekiel, causing Noah to look up from his magazine with a questionable look on his face.

"What did you just say to me?"

The next boat arrived with great speed, and everyone could see why; Izzy was in fact _driving_ the boat, which nearly crashed into the dock as she leaped from the boat and landed perfectly atop Ezekiel's shoulders, causing him to topple and fall over the edge of the dock with her, splashing water all over the others.

"Watch it, crazy girl!" snapped Heather, shaking the water out of her hair. Izzy quickly resurfaced and jumped up onto the dock, shaking herself wildly like an animal.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Chris looked startled, then looked over the side to see if Ezekiel would resurface. He did, spitting out water, and he managed to climb his way up onto the dock, then reaching back over the side, grabbing his toque, and placing it back on his head.

"Izzy, that was whack, straight up, cuz," Ezekiel said, before Duncan slapped him in the back of the head.

"I love this show! " exclaimed Chris, still laughing at the previous series of events. He then turned to Izzy, and was about to say something before loud sexy music was playing and another boat pulled up to the dock, revealing a shining handsome figure.

"Justin! Glad you could make it man," said Chris, exchanging a narcissistic wink with the male model. "Think you can win this time?"

"Chris, I _know_ I can win this season, because I've got the looks, the mind, and the determination to win. I'm unstoppable," he grinned, crossing his arms across his broad chest and showing off his white and shiny teeth. Noah rolled his eyes, and focused back on his magazine.

"What mind? If I recall, your brain sure got you far on Total Drama Action, especially when 'The Unstoppable Justin' was tricked and sent home by a girl in a princess costume. Yeah, that really shows your strength, Anti-Me." remarked Noah, earning himself glares from both Justin and Courtney. The growing tension was cut off, however, by a loud cry of triumph was heard as the next contestant jumped from his boat and attempted to land safely on the dock; however, he fell flat on his face instead, and the luggage he was carrying flew from his hands and knocked Ezekiel off of the dock, once again splashing water everywhere.

"And, obviously, here's Tyler!" announced Chris, as Tyler stood up, straightened his headband, and grinned.

"Yeah! I'm totally pumped to win this season! It's gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air excitedly.

"At least _someone _is actually looking forward to this season," smiled Chris, as Tyler walked over to the others. Tyler looked even more excited when the next boat arrived and hot blonde stepped off, smiling at the group of contestants. Tyler ran over to help her, but tripped over a loose board on the dock and fell flat on his face, again. Duncan and Heather were laughing, while the blonde helped him up.

"There you go Skylar, you okay?" she asked, while Tyler shrugged and kissed her, while the others watched on in amusement.

"Apparently Tyler's excited to see Lindsay," Chris remarked, before adding "But who isn't?"

Lindsay walked over to Gwen and hugged her, then hugged Izzy as well. She glared at Heather and Courtney, who turned away in disgust and annoyance.

"Hey Jen, hey Lizzy, are you guys happy that we all get to see each other again?" asked Lindsay, once again confusing the real names of her friends, which was something that she'd been trying to work on for the past year.

"I'm happy to see _some _of us again," remarked Gwen, particularly looking at Duncan. Courtney didn't notice, as she was busily on the phone with her lawyers, talking about various ways for her to win the season using legal actions and underhanded loop holes.

The next boat arrived and dropped off a contestant carrying a surfboard. She stepped off of the boat and looked around, waving at everyone.

"And, our other blonde, the surfer chick, Bridgette!" announced Chris. Bridgette looked around and gave a small smile.

"Hey guys," she said, walking towards them. Unfortunately she was not paying attention to where her surfboard was being swung, and it hit Ezekiel right in the chin and knocked him over the side of the dock, again. She didn't notice what had happened, either; poor Ezekiel simply climbed back onto the dock and shook the water out of his toque.

"Hey Bridge, sorry about Geoff not returning," said Trent.

"It's fine, I'm sure he'll have fun hosting his "Aftermath Show" with the others. I'm just here to have fun, relax, and hopefully win this thing for both of us," replied Bridgette, with a look of optimistic confidence on her face. Most actually seemed a little surprised that she was handling her boyfriend's absence so well.

"I guess you'll have to suck face with Duncan, after you get in line behind Gwen and Courtney of course," remarked Heather, who immediately found herself being tackled to the ground by a very angry Gwen, followed by Courtney. The girls were slapping, clawing, kicking, and even biting.

"Woo! Cat fight!" exclaimed Ezekiel, watching with amusement. Duncan grinned and nodded in agreement with him. Tyler, Trent, and Justin finally managed to pull the girls apart, trying to calm them down, for the moment at least.

"Did I miss something?" asked the next contestant, who had arrived at the dock during the fight.

"Just a little violence, but you're used to that, Eva," said Chris, crossing his arms.

"Damn straight," replied Eva, walking over to the others and standing quietly next to Noah, Izzy, and Ezekiel, the latter of whom seemed slightly intimidated by the fitness buff's presence. She cast him a small glare, remembering his sexist comments in the first season. He nervously hid behind Izzy.

"Cody! The Codemeister, welcome back dude," Chris exclaimed, as the short geek walked down the dock and gave the host a high five. He grinned at Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Courtney, and Eva as he walked past, and several of them giggled in response.

"It's good to be back Chris, because this time, I'm not letting any injury get me kicked off. This time, I'm in it to win it!" he said, confidently. "Plus, I'm hoping that maybe I can find a girlfriend in one of the new girls, oh yeah!"

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," murmured Chris, looking at the next boat pulling in. A tall nerd carrying a keyboard stepped off, slowly walking down the dock. He looked around, then smiled to himself, thinking that this was suitable to his "skills".

"Welcome back, Harold," said Chris.

"Yeah well, this show needed a guy with my skill set to help in challenges, you know? I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with my annoying sister for the entire summer. Plus, I think I can win this thing, if I apply myself," Harold replied, taking care to stand on the opposite side of the dock from Duncan.

"Alright campers, that's all of you veterans! Now, you'll meet the _new_ contestants, and trust me, some of them are pretty crazy!" said Chris, chuckling. "We chose the best possible group of teenage maniacs to join on this hell of a season!"

"More crazy than Izzy?" asked Noah, glancing at Izzy as she was examining a knife, which she quickly tucked back into her shirt.

"Yep! And I can see our first new contestant arriving now," said Chris, looking at the boat coming up in the distance. The boat pulled up to the dock, and a girl stepped off. She had long, brunette hair, tan skin, and was wearing a yellow tank top and tan shorts, with a green necklace. She smiled at everyone.

"Hey! I'm Natalie," she said, waving. "What's up?"

"I think Natalie will fit right in with you guys," chuckled Chris. "She's nice, calm, and caring, which is just about the opposite of all of you!"

"I'm calm and caring," murmured Bridgette, frowning at the host's comments.

"Yeah, me too," said Justin, also frowning. Noah coughed something along the lines of "Yeah, right" and continued reading his magazine. Natalie immediately started talking to everyone, trying to make friends and be a good competitor. Only Heather and Gwen were annoyed by the girl's actions, and were ready for the next new contestant to arrive.

The boat dropped off another girl, smiling. She was slightly chubby, with curly reddish-brown hair that came down to her shoulders, a scar on her right arm, and a lavender spaghetti strap top, with white jeans. She seems really enthusiastic to be there, and quickly went over to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Kayla!" announced Chris. "She's the nicest girl you will ever meet!"

"Hey everyone, I'm so excited to be here and meet you all," she giggled, turning to Natalie and gasping. "Ooh, I love that top!"

"Thanks! I love your shoes!" replied Natalie, hugging the girl. "I can just tell, you and me are going to best friends this season!"

"Hey, enough with the love fest! We don't need another Katie and Sadie on this show, I mean seriously," complained Chris. "Where's the action? The drama? The clawing and tearing each other's eyes out over some guy?"

"Isn't that what Courtney and Gwen are here for?" said Heather, looking between Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan. "I mean, we all know that they are gonna kill each other before this season is over, or at least do a little back stabbing."

"No Heather, I'm not you, I don't betray people to get what I want," seethed Gwen, who had to be held back by Trent and Tyler to stop her from lunging at Heather, which slightly disappointed Chris, who happened to be a big fan of cat fights.

The next boat arrived, dropping off a guy wearing a backwards cap, a black shirt, and white shorts. He had brown hair sticking out from underneath his cap, and was carrying a skateboard in his right hand, and a suitcase in his other.

"Hey, what's up dudes?" he asked, setting his skateboard down and giving Chris a knuckle tap. He then picked up his skateboard and walked over to everyone, stopping to adjust his cap.

"This is Coco, the skater guy, yeah," said Chris, who seemed bored and unimpressed with the teenager. "He's one of the only _normal_ people on this show, so I guess we won't be getting any good drama or high ratings from him this season."

"Yeah, just wait and see old man," grinned Coco, twirling his skateboard on the tip of his finger, as Chris rolled his eyes and turned to the next boat.

A tan, skinny guy stepped off of the boat, smiling. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with waves on the back, and tight black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. He oddly enough had a key ring attached to his belt, and a pair of sunglasses in his back pocket.

"Hi guys!" he said, enthusiastically. He waved at the cast, and received mixed responses; Tyler and Cody looked at each other and chuckled a little, Lindsay and Bridgette were giggling, Ezekiel was looking confused, and Duncan was laughing while Courtney glared at him.

"Everyone, meet Garrett! He's this show's first official gay dude," chuckled Chris, crossing his arms.

"Aside from Noah, right?" asked Izzy, who seemed excited to see Noah's reaction.

"I'm not gay!" he exclaimed, angrily. An awkward pause followed his statement, but it was finally broken by Garrett coughing and walking over to everyone.

"I'm so glad to be here, and compete against you all," he said, slightly nervously. He glared at Duncan before turning and looking at Courtney, smiling. "Courtney, you are like my, favorite person on this show! I'm so honored to meet you!"

"Thanks," smiled Courtney, but Duncan was glaring fiercely.

"Hey fruitcake, back off, unless you want a mouth full of fist," he threatened, holding up his fist to Garrett's face. The nice guy seemed unimpressed or intimidated by the punk, and simply shrugged and turned to look at the next boat coming.

A girl arrived next, carrying several luggage bags. She looked at the camp grounds and sneered, walking over to Chris and taking her expensive sunglasses off and tucking them in her pocket. She had wavy blonde hair, and a model figure, with several pieces of expensive jewelry on her fingers.

"And here's Ashlyn!" announced Chris, grinning from ear to ear. Ashlyn silently scanned the group of contestants, then walked over to them, pushing Lindsay over in the process. Luckily, Tyler caught her before she went over the edge, earning himself a kiss on the cheek for saving her. He then turned and glared at Ashlyn.

"Hey, who do you think you are? That wasn't cool," he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm Ashlyn Roberts, and what are _you _going to do about it, loser," she scoffed, coldly glaring into the jock's eyes. He backed up a few steps, but he lost his footing and slipped off of the dock and into the water with a resounding splash.

"Now you know how I feel, eh," mumbled Ezekiel, frowning.

"Oh my gosh! Poor Taylor, I mean Tyler," gasped Lindsay, helping Gwen and Cody to pull him back up over the side. Everyone was glaring at Ashlyn, who was filing her nails casually as if nothing had happened at all. Gwen actually looked between her and Heather and blinked a couple of times.

"Like we need someone worse than Heather on this show," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Tyler would have probably started a fight with Ashlyn if the next boat hadn't have arrived, and the next new contestant was making his way down the dock. He was wearing a #2 Yankee's button up jersey and jeans, as well as a Yankee cap and sunglasses. He was tall, with dark skin.

"Hey, what's up Total Drama people? I'm majorly craving a challenge," he grinned, walking over to Chris and giving him a high five. He had a very excited grin on his face with a look of "I actually _want_ to do all of Chris's insane challenges".

"This is Thomas, the sports fan, and challenge fanatic, he's always up for anything," said Chris, watching Thomas walk over to the others. On the way, he tripped over Eva's foot and fell face-first onto the wooden dock, sending his guitar case flying into Cody's crotch.

"Ow!" screamed the geek, falling to his knees. Thomas slowly got up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, sorry man," he said, helping Cody up and picking up his guitar case.

"Great, another sporto who sucks at sports," remarked Noah, as he looked at Tyler and Thomas standing together. They attempted to high-five each other but missed, and instead hit each other in the face. The next boat pulled up, and a girl stepped off, looking quite happy. She had wavy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a nice camera strapped around her neck.

"And here's Sophie!" announced Chris, turning to greet the girl as she walked up. She stopped to take a picture of Chris, who delightfully posed, and then took one of the cast, with mixed reactions. She walked over to everyone, smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, tucking her hands into her pockets. A blue bird that was flying past stopped to flutter and land on her shoulder, as the sun shined on her, making her glow. This only happened for a split second however, as the next boat rolled up playing music and a guy jumped off and landed on the dock, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, people! Steve is ready to win this thing!" he said, grinning slyly. He walked down the dock carrying a luggage bag and waving. He walked straight past Chris, who rolled his eyes, and went over to Cody, offering him a high five. He also gave high fives to Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Bridgette, and Izzy.

"This is awesome," he said, drinking a soda that he seemed to make appear from nowhere. "Now, where's the bathroom?"

"You have to wait, Steve! We have to finish introducing the contestants," said Chris, slightly irritated. Steve shrugged and went over behind everyone, unzipped his pants, and simply peed in the water, without a care. A couple of the guys laughed while a couple of the girls cringed.

The next boat arrived, and it was a sight to see; A tall guy stepped off, with teal hair with a black headband around it, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue long sleeve underneath, and black pants. On his back was strapped a ninja sword, and he had ninja star designs on his suitcases and his headband.

"Yo Troy, what's up dude?" asked Chris, looking at the new guy. "Are you sure those weapons are completely legal and won't get us any lawsuits?"

Troy grinned and nodded, before adjusting his headband and looking over at the others. "Hey guys, I'm Troy, and I'm here to win it!"

"Cool ninjato," remarked Harold, looking at the short sword strapped to his back. Izzy jumped up and landed on Troy's back, picking up the sword and dangerously waving it around his head, cackling. Troy looked a little nervous until Izzy placed the sword back and did a front flip off of his shoulders.

"Wow, that was awesome!" she laughed, clapping. Troy was about to reply when the next boat slammed up against the dock, and a girl casually stepped off. She had pale skin, colorful hair with a ponytail and she was wearing an all purple outfit and yellow converse. She had bright blue eyes. The boat sped away very quickly and the girl looked slightly pissed off about her ride.

"Wow, that driver needs to have his license revoked. I mean seriously, what an idiot." she said, rolling her eyes. "That guy had to be either drunk, stoned, or retarded. Possibly a combination of all three, really. Yeah, that's probably the reason."

"Everyone, meet Amelia," said Chris, smiling. Amelia walked over to the others, smiling slightly.

"Hey, I'm Amelia, and even though I have no chance of winning whatsoever, it's still kinda nice to be here," she shrugged.

"Don't put yourself down, everyone has a chance!" assured Kayla, hugging Amelia, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, don't be all negative about it," said Cody.

"What? It's the truth, I don't have the skills, popularity, or determination that it takes to win this. I'm just 'Happy to be here' and we all know those kind of people never really make it far in reality shows, they only do what they do until people get sick of them and kick them off." she replied.

"Then what about Owen in season one?" asked Trent, crossing his arms. Amelia shrugged.

"He made friends easily, plus he was such an easy pawn for people to use that of course he would've gotten far," she remarked, once again rolling her eyes. "I'm only telling the truth, which some people just can't handle. In all honesty, all of us new contestants don't stand much of a chance against others with much more experience than us. Likely, none of us will make it to the finals and-

"Okay! That's enough! You are stealing _my _screen time!" complained Chris, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Really, I've only taken up about 30 sec-

"And here's Amanda! This girl knows how to have fun!" exclaimed Chris, completely cutting off Amelia. The next new girl had arrived at the dock, excited. She had auburn hair and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a pink shirt and tight jeans. She walked over to everyone and smiled.

"I'm Amanda, and I'm definitely in it to win it this season! I hope you all are ready for a challenge," she grinned, crossing her arms. "I've been practicing for this season, so that I can conquer any mental or physical challenge that comes my way! Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" agreed Thomas, looking into her eyes. She turned away and blushed for a second before looking back at him.

"I'm Thomas," he said, adjusting his cap.

"I'm Amanda," she smiled, feeling another blush coming back onto her face.

"Hey, lovebirds, you guys gonna stop flirting and let Chris finish the introductions?" asked Coco, chuckling. The next contestant had indeed arrived, and was looking quite pleased with himself. He was tall and well built, with dark brown eyes and brown hair that went down to his mid neck. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Alright, this is Victor," said Chris, giving the guy a handshake. He grinned as he looked around at the ladies, biting his lip. His eyes stopped on Heather, whom he immediately walked over to, grinning. He pulled a rose out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her as he fell down to one knee.

"Care to be my Juliet, madam?" he asked, in an accent. Heather looked annoyed and greatly impressed at the same time. Victor stood up, turning to smile at Ashlyn and Courtney. Most of the guys were unimpressed, including Justin, who was feeling a tiny bit jealous of the new hot guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you ladies," he grinned, winking at every single girl until he got to Eva. Then, he sorta cringed and quickly turned back to Heather, staring at her. She tried to act unimpressed by him, but it was hardly working, as she was obviously a little flattered by his attraction.

"Smooth, nice skin, and a perfect body. The girls will be all over him," remarked Garrett, staring at Victor's abs. Cody and Harold, who had been standing next to him, felt a little uncomfortable and took a few steps away from him.

The next boat arrived and a girl stepped off, and every male on the dock, except Garrett, turned to look at her. She looked foreign, and had beautiful blue eyes. She had a perfect hourglass figure, large breasts and a very tight fitting white shirt and a white skirt. Her long, sexy eyelashes completed her perfect face. Duncan was staring at her, until Courtney snapped him out of it.

"Duncan! Stop looking at her like that!" she complained. Duncan snapped out of his trance and pulled Courtney into a hug and kiss.

"I still love you babe," he said.

"Duncan! What's poking my leg?" she asked, while Duncan blinked a couple of times.

The new girl went over to Chris, who already had himself a nosebleed from watching her walk down the dock. She smiled and waved, and several of the guys made catcalls and whistles as she walked towards the group. Everyone could see a visible tattoo of a heart on her leg.

"This is Elena! The sexy, French, hot, bombshell from Quebec!" said Chris, holding a tissue up to his nose. She did indeed look very attractive, and she had mainly attracted the attention of one particular individual who immediately walked up to her and held his hand out.

"Hey Elena, I'm Cody," he grinned, while she giggled.

"Hi Cody, _ashante"_ she said, smiling. Cody had no clue what she had said in French, but he knew that it would be polite to respond. So, he said something that he thought sounded French with hopes that it wasn't something stupid.

"_Poulet_," he said, nodding. Elena looked at him for a second then laughed.

"You have such a sense of humor," she smiled, picking up his hand and kissing it. Cody immediately turned bright red, but he still wondered what he had said. The next boat pulled up, and a very smart looking girl stepped off, carrying a few books. She had curly blonde hair that was affixed into a ponytail and sharp, blue eyes.

"Caroline, meet the cast, cast, meet Caroline," said Chris, watching the girl walk down the dock.

"Hey, great to be here," she muttered, her eyes buried in a magazine; the same type of magazine that Noah had been reading upon his arrival earlier. She glanced up from it long enough to see Noah, who was simply staring at her with a look of "No way." They seemed to be having a somewhat battle of wits, as they looked as if they were intensely staring into each other's minds.

"Hey Noah! There's the perfect girl for you man!" said Cody, slapping Noah on the back.

"Oh please, I would never date someone with such a lower intellect than me," remarked Caroline, who continued to read.

"Hey!" exclaimed Noah, crossing his arms. "I'm the intellectual superior here, as I think you'll find out soon enough!"

"Yeah, sure, keep thinking that, " mumbled Caroline, causing Noah to fume even more. The final boat arrived, and a guy with slick black hair stepped off, looking around. He looked like an average type of guy, with a gray and blue shirt and jeans. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over.

"And, our final contestant! Blake!" announced Chris, happily. Blake gave a small smile and wave to the crowd.

"Hey, I'm just here to chill out and make friends," he said. "I hope I can make it pretty far, too."

"This dude seems alright," said Victor, offering Blake a high five which was gladly returned.

"Alright, contestants! Now that all of you are here, it's time to get this show on the road! There are thirty of you, and after a few weeks, there will only be one of you left standing with that massive check and the bragging rights of this sweet competition! I hope you guys are in for this hell of a challenging season!"

A few shouts of excitement emerged from the crowd, mainly from Thomas, Amanda, Tyler, Natalie, and Kayla.

"Great! Now, you need to know about what the deal is this season, and how you can make your way all the way to the top. Well, as for teams, there will be no set teams this season; the teams will change every challenge! That's right! So, your enemy one day might be your best friend the next," continued Chris. "At the end of every challenge, the losing team, or teams, will have to participate in the most dramatic part of Total Drama Showdown! The elimination ceremony!"

"There, the participants must vote off one of their own, and the person with the most votes must take a walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave! Never coming back, ever! That means you are out and you've lost all hope of winning that money!"

"Challenges this season are going to be sick! Expect plenty of blood, hatred, sweat, tears, bad jokes, and injury!"

"Now, are there any questions?" asked Chris, finishing his lecture.

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" asked Steve, holding his crotch.

"Didn't you just go, like, 10 minutes ago?" asked Chris, irritated.

"Dude, I drank _alot_ of pop," he replied, his knees shaking with discomfort. Chris pointed to an outhouse with flies buzzing around it, and a bear opened the door and casually walked out holding a newspaper.

"You might recognize that as the confession cam! Feel free to take the opportunity now to use it, vent feelings, talk about juicy secrets that will satisfy the fans, or even talk about that special someone you like, or how excited you feel to be a part of this massive contest!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen- **"Yeah, it sucks having to go through another season of this crap, but I do need the money, and at least I'll be able to spend time with my friends without any trouble. The only things I really have to worry about are Heather and that bitchy new girl, Ashlyn."/She sighs./"

**Tyler- **"Sweet, another season, and another chance to show off my insane skills! Check it out! /He spins a yo-yo that gets wrapped around his head and smacks him in the face./ Okay, maybe I _can't_ do that trick.../He tries to untangle himself and the yo-yo hits him in the face again./

**Ezekiel- **"The Zeke is back and on the attack! Ready to win, and make it to the end! Oh yeah, that's how The Zeke does it!"

**Ashlyn- **"I don't think anyone here has any idea how humiliating and devastating it is going to be when I win this show and make them all look like the losers they are. I'm not going to lose; I always get what I want, and I always will. No one can stop me, and I'll ruin them if they try. /She files her nails./

**Heather- **"If that new girl thinks she has game, she definitely has another thing coming! I'm the one who makes alliances here, and I'm not going to be bossed around by some snobby blonde bimbo with a boob job. Hell no!"

**Bridgette- **"I just hope that there aren't any major fights between anyone this season. I just hate seeing that happen, and I have a bad feeling that this will be the most dramatic season yet. I bet Chris enjoys it, but for us contestants, it's a living nightmare! I promised Geoff I would win this thing, and I know I have what it takes!"

**Amanda- **"Yeah! It's great to be here! Woo!"

**Garrett- **"This season, I hope to just play my cards right and make it pretty far. If I don't win, I'll be cool with it, but it would still be nice to win, and maybe get myself a hot boyfriend along the way. /He sighs./ Well, a guy can dream, can't he?"

**Troy- **/He is spinning a shuriken in his hands./ You know, girls can't resist The Troy! I'm bound to score a few touchdowns this season, and even get a little action on the side, you know what I'm saying? After all, I'm The Troy! /He accidentally stabs the shuriken into his hand./ OW! MOTHERF***er, MOTHERF***-"

**Lindsay- **"How do you turn this camera thingy off again? /She rubs her head, confused./

**Steve- **/His back is facing the camera while he pees and hums the lyrics to a song./ "Ahh, that's better!"

**Blake- **"These fools have no idea how _hard _each and every one of them is going to go down, and be forced to bow before me, begging for mercy while whimpering and kissing my feet. You see, this contest was mine from the start; losing was never an option for me. My whole "nice guy" act is buying me sympathy, but really I'm just going to tear every one of those losers down, one by one."\

* * *

After everyone had gathered back into the mess hall, Chef Hatchet began to make the contestants lunch.

"I'm scared," whispered Garrett to Coco.

"Scared of what, being raped by him or eating his cooking?" gulped Coco in reply, as Chef brought out a green, mushy soup that had bizarre yellow swirls in it, coated with white flakes that looked suspiciously like dandruff, and it had the smell of rancid beef. Over half of the contestants nearly threw up at the site of it.

"What? It's my own special recipe!" exclaimed Chef. "Ungrateful little bast- He was cut off as Chris cleared his throat standing behind a podium.

"Now, it is time for you guys to face your first challenge of Total Drama Showdown!" he said, holding up a paintball gun.

"So...who's ready for _war_?"

* * *

**And there it is folks!**

**The first chapter!**

**To be continued in part 2, where the challenge begins and new friendships and rivalries are formed! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you guys like it and please, REVIEW! :D**

**Also, don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Until next time**

**-LazyAwesomeNinja  
**


	4. Day 01, Part 02: Blood, Sweat, and Paint

**Author's Note- I loved all of your comments, and greatly appreciate them! As a thank you gift...Well, here's the next chapter for you guys! I decided to condense this episode down to 2 chapters instead of three, to help the story go by just a little quicker. But don't worry, I promise this chapter will still be just as good (if not better) as the last one! Well, I hope so anyway...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**Enjoy, comrades!**

**

* * *

Day 01, Part 02: Blood, Sweat, and Paint  
**

**

* * *

**

Chris held the paintball gun up and pointed it at the contestants.

"Is that a paintball gun?" asked Troy, grinning. Chris nodded and demonstrated its power by opening fire on Chef's back as he walked into the kitchen. He was so startled by the shots that he jumped into the air, hit his head on the doorway, and fell to the ground, cold and motionless. Chris looked surprised, then hid the paintball gun behind his back and whistled as if nothing had happened.

"Anyways, let me explain today's challenge: The first challenge of Total Drama Showdown! This challenge will pit together two teams of the fiercest rivals the world has ever known; two groups of enemies divided by timeless experience and great power-

"Let me guess, it's the new contestants vs. the returning contestants," remarked Noah, yawning. "You are way too easy to figure out, McLean. Seriously."

"As I was saying, you will be divided into two teams: one consisting of the old, returning veterans, and the other composed of the fresh meat!" explained Chris. "As for your challenge, we are going to be participating in the greatest way to settle arguments ever invented: an all out paintball war!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Harold.

"Lame," remarked Duncan, pushing Harold aside.

"Hell yeah!" said Amanda, excited.

"Now, here are the rules: every person on your team gets a paintball gun, and there will be a paint station for each team located at the top of the cliff where you can refill if necessary. The Veterans get red paint, the newbies get blue. Each team will start on a different side of the island, and you can begin to go out and shoot when I sound the air horn! You will have a few minutes before it starts to get with your team and decide on a definite plan. If you get hit with the paint, you are out of the game! And don't try to cheat, because we've got video monitors placed throughout the island. Once you are hit, you must immediately report to the 'Graveyard' or mess hall, and remain there for the rest of the challenge!"

"The first team to defeat all of the other team's members will win invincibility! The other team, well, not so much," chuckled Chris. "Alright teams, Veterans start on the East Side, and Newbies start on the West Side! Got it?" asked Chris, who received several nodding heads. He picked up a crate and threw different colored paintball guns to each side.

"Alright! Now, go to your respective sides of the island, and you have five minutes to get ready! There will be blood, sweat, and paint!"

* * *

**(Veterans)**

Izzy was marching back and forth in front of the line of fourteen Veterans, as if she was a commanding drill sergeant. She was wearing a battered army helmet, and no one had any idea as to where she could have gotten it.

"Alright maggots! We are going to fight hard, and we are going to win this for the boys back home!" she exclaimed, looking over her "soldiers". "We are going to split into groups for this, so that we can cover more ground, and in this battle, teamwork is our greatest ally!"

"That's a respectable strategy, but what are the teams going to be?" asked Courtney, crossing her arms. Izzy grinned and put her arms around Eva and Noah.

"I'll take these two, for old times sake, and we'll do a little commando work on the front lines, woo!" she said, looking at everyone else. "Zeke! You take Bridgette, Harold, and Trent, and go through the woods!"

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am!" replied Ezekiel, slightly afraid of the insane redhead. Izzy turned to face Courtney.

"You go with Gwen, Duncan, and Justin, and scout out the cabin area!" she screamed, barking orders as if it were a real war.

"Aren't you taking this just a little too seriously?" asked Justin, who quickly shut up as Izzy pointed the business end of her paintball gun in the model's face. She glared at him for a moment, before turning to face Cody, Tyler, and Lindsay.

"You guys need to sneak around the island and reach that supply unit at the top of the cliff! Guard it with your life, and set a trap for the other team if they dare show up! Got it?" she asked, crossing her arms. Lindsay and Tyler nodded vigorously.

"What about me?" asked Heather, annoyed. Izzy scratched her chin for a moment in thought.

"Ooh, I got it! You can be bait! Yeah, you'd be perfect!" she grinned.

"Bait? I'm staying here, forget this challenge," replied Heather, sitting down on a log and setting her paintball gun down. Izzy simply shrugged and turned to everyone else and gave a salute. Everyone else followed with a salute, as no one wanted to upset the psycho.

"Alright cadets! Let's show these newbies how it's done!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Izzy- **"Wow, being like a commando is so much fun! I get to boss troops around, shoot up stuff, and watch things go BOOM! Haha, fun fun FUN!"

**Courtney- **"Who elected Izzy to lead this team?" /She looks confused for a moment./

**Noah- **"Yeah, Izzy is completely crazy, no doubt whatsoever about that, and it's a miracle that her insane antics haven't gotten someone on this show severely injured. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if she ended up being the death of me."/ He shakes his head, sighing./

* * *

**(Newbies)**

The new contestants were much less organized, and did not have a psychotic drill sergeant yelling orders at them constantly. They were trying to figure out some possible strategies that could help them in the challenge.

"I say we stick together, that should work, shouldn't it?" suggested Thomas, who was quickly met with a negative response.

"No dude, that just makes it easier more them to pick us off all in one group. We have to remember, we are dealing with experts here! These guys have endured two seasons of these type of challenges, and for us, this is our first, so we can't lose this," said Coco, trying to take up somewhat of a leadership role.

"Alright, how about we just split into different groups to cover more area?" asked Troy, shrugging.

"That sounds good to me," agreed Victor, picking up his gun. "You ladies can come with me, I'll keep you safe," He winked at Kayla and Natalie, who quickly agreed to follow him. Coco also decided to follow them, shrugging.

"Ninja nerd! Let's go kick some ass," grinned Steve, as he and Troy exchanged a high five.

Thomas and Amanda looked at eachother, smiling. They also high fived and teamed up.

"We probably aren't going to win this challenge," complained Amelia. "The other team has every clear advantage against us, and our team seems to be slow and unorganized. Really, we are just randomly dividing ourselves up while the other team is organizing-

"Just come on!" complained Caroline, pulling Amelia into a group with Elena and Sophie.

"I guess I'll be with Garrett," said Blake, smiling and chuckling. He walked over to Garrett and gave him a fist bump, which was gladly returned.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Blake- **"I knew I had to team up with Garrett. He seems just like the type of gullible person that would make the perfect alliance member for me to use, then I can easily discard him when I no longer need him. It's the perfect ally in this game: one who trusts you enough that you can get them to do anything." /He grins, sinisterly./

* * *

Ashlyn was looking at everyone as if they were crazy. She scoffed, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"I'm not going to risk getting paint on these $800 dollar shoes, no thanks," she said, "You guys can go play around like monkeys, but I'm not going to,"

"You'd better help, because if we lose this challenge, I can guarantee that you aren't going to last long on this island," threatened Coco, shoving the paintball gun into her hands. She reluctantly walked over to join Victor's group, rolling her eyes.

"Go Team Newbies!" shouted Steve, pumping his fist into the air. Thomas, Amanda, Troy, Caroline, Coco, Victor, Kayla, Natalie, Garrett, and Blake joined him in cheering in celebration. Amelia merely rolled her eyes, ready to say something.

"We're not gonna win."

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Chris sounded his air horn, which alerted both teams that the match had begun. The various groups of both teams went off in their respective directions, except for Heather, who remained sitting on her log as she watched the other groups leave.

* * *

**(Veterans- Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Justin)**

"Man, Izzy sure is crazy," complained Justin, looking around nervously to make sure that she was nowhere to be seen. The group walked slowly and carefully through the forest until they saw the cabins; one was meant for the guys, and one for the girls. The cabins were rebuilt to be larger than in season one, mainly because of the fact that there were now quite a few more contestants competing.

"We should check inside them," suggested Duncan, walking towards the girls' cabin first.

"Wait, it could be a trap," said Courtney, grabbing Duncan's arm and holding him back. He turned around and grinned.

"Then let's spring the trap," he said, casually walking towards the cabin. Courtney exchanged a look with Gwen and reluctantly followed. Justin, however, spotted something a little ways past the cabins; the confessional. He smiled as an idea popped into his head and he walked over towards it, opening it and stepping inside.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Justin- **"I'm such a genius, this was the best idea I've ever had! They will never find me in here, and I won't have to worry about getting any paint damage to my skin. My dermatologist has advised me against that, you know. I should be completely safe in here for the rest of the challenge."/He smiles and leans back in his chair, just before the door opens and Steve and Troy open fire all over him, coating him in paint. Justin simply blinks at the camera and starts to say something but gets shot in the face by Steve./

* * *

"That's one down, and fourteen to go," said Troy, cocking his gun. Steve nudged him with his elbow and diverted his attention to an area where Garrett and Blake were running out of the woods. They were being chased by Eva and Noah, who were firing repeatedly.

"Steve, Troy, back us up, we have them outnumbered," said Garrett, as he and Blake ducked down behind a tree between the two cabins. Troy barely dodged a shot fired at his face from Eva. Noah had also crouched down behind some bushes, wondering where Izzy was at the moment.

"Aye aye aye!" screamed Izzy, as she jumped down from the roof of the boys' cabin, opening fire on Blake, as Garrett quickly ducked out of the way and rolled _underneath_ the girls' cabin. Blake, however, took quite a few shots to the stomach that knocked him down and out for the count. Troy and Steve took the opportunity to run into the woods, but Eva attempted to follow them.

"No! Eva!" screamed Izzy, "Let them go. The others will take care of those two, we need to make sure there aren't anymore around here. Plus, we have to take care of our little friend who climbed under the cabin, which was not a bad move for a newbie."

"Fine," grumbled Eva, lowering her gun.

Garrett had crawled underneath and came out on the other side of the cabin, where he saw a door. He grabbed the door to pull it open, but he was met with Duncan's paintball gun and the shot hit him square in the chest several times, knocking him down the porch steps.

"Take that, fairy boy," chuckled Duncan, walking out of the cabin, but Courtney delivered a swift and painful kick to his crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Gwen also stepped out, rolling her eyes and sighing. Noah, Izzy, and Eva walked over to them, and gave them high fives.

"Nice work, but it's not over yet. Noah! Eva! Let's go!" Izzy shouted, leaping up into the trees. Noah and Eva looked at eachother and shrugged, walking along the path through the woods. Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney walked in the opposite direction, and once again into the woods.

**Dead(Out): **

**Veterans: Justin.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett.  
**

**

* * *

**

**(Newbies- Victor, Coco, Ashlyn, Kayla, Natalie)**

The group were carefully treading through the forest, Victor and Coco in the lead, and the girls trailing behind. Ashlyn was texting and completely not paying attention to anything around her. As a result, she did not notice at all when Natalie was nailed from behind with several shots. Kayla, however, pulled Ashlyn down just in time to avoid another shot.

"Guys! Go on without me, I'll be alright," cried Natalie, holding the place where she had been shot. Kayla and Ashlyn got up and ran behind Victor and Coco, who had their guns aimed at the clearing where Ezekiel, Trent, Harold, and Bridgette were standing, firing. Ashlyn then decided to run.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Harold, who splattered Ashlyn with paint in the back of her head as she turned to run. She fell to the ground, shocked.

"You will pay for that!" she shouted, walking away. Coco and Victor managed to shoot down Ezekiel, who fell to the ground, tangled in his own bling. Kayla fired at Trent, but the musician had cleverly ducked behind a tree, avoiding her shots. Bridgette attempted to help up Ezekiel, but was hit several times in the process. Harold and Trent retreated quickly, but not before firing one last lucky shot that hit Kayla in her stomach, eliminating her. Coco and Victor immediately began pursuit.

"Stop running you cowards!" exclaimed Victor, who tripped over something and fell into Coco, sending them both to the ground. He had tripped over Noah's leg, and the bookworm stepped out from behind the bushes and aimed his gun directly at Victor's face.

"So long, newb-" Noah was cut off and fell to the ground from the force of a paintball hitting him in the back. Caroline was standing behind him, grinning.

"So, who's the more intellectually superior now?" she smirked, as Noah rolled his eyes and walked off in disgrace. Amelia, Sophie, and Elena walked up behind her, and they helped the two guys up. Victor winked and smiled, causing the girls to nearly faint.

"Thanks," said Coco.

"No problem, you boys needed a few girls to help you out," said Elena, batting her sexy eyelashes.

"Come on, we need to move!" said Victor, preparing to run.

"Why? We aren't going to win, just saying," said Amelia, slowly walking behind the group that was walking ahead.

**Dead(Out):**

**Veterans: Justin, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett, Natalie, Ashlyn, Kayla.**

**

* * *

**

**(Veterans- Cody, Tyler, Lindsay)**

"How much further is it up here?" asked Tyler, who was hot and tired from walking up the long, the steep hill. He was carrying Lindsay in his arms, because her legs had started to hurt. Cody was ahead of them, occasionally looking back to make sure they were still behind him.

"Hey! I see the refill station!" shouted Cody, running towards it. Tyler followed, nearly tripping several times along the way. "We made it!"

"Yay!" cheered Lindsay, hugging Tyler. Then, she pulled away, confused. "Wait, now what do we do?"

"I guess we just wait here and guard our refill station, and stop the other team from getting to theirs," said Cody, sitting down on a stump. Tyler looked and Lindsay and began to make out with her, making Cody feel slightly awkward as he sat on his stump, alone.

* * *

**(Newbies- Steve, Troy)**

Steve and Troy emerged from the forest into a slightly open area, and saw something that was slightly odd; Heather was sitting, arms crossed, staring at the ground, looking very bored. Troy and Steve exchanged a small grin as they silently crept up behind her and shot her several times in the back, startling her.

"Yeah! That's how the noobs roll!" exclaimed Steve, giving Troy a knuckle tap. Heather angrily turned to face her, when Thomas and Amanda also ran out of the woods and fired at her.

"I'm already OUT!" she shouted, angrily storming off to find the "Graveyard".

"Nice one guys," said Troy, walking over to where Heather was sitting. He sat down and looked at his gun.

"I'm getting low on paint," he said.

"Me too," said Steve. "Maybe we should go get a refill."

"Let's do it then," said Amanda, excited. The group then set off towards the steep cliff, where they would be able to get refills for their guns. They did not know, however, that they were in fact being followed by an individual with evil set on her insane mind...

**Dead(Out):**

**Veterans: Justin, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah, Heather.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett, Natalie, Ashlyn, Kayla.**

**

* * *

**

**(Veterans- Eva)**

Eva walked through the forest, looking around vigorously for a particular bookworm.

"Damn it, where did Noah go?" she asked herself, walking across an opening where a small bunny was sitting in the sunshine. The bunny quickly leaped away when several shots came flying through the air, all coating Eva in blue paint. Victor, Coco, Caroline, Sophie, Amelia, and Elena emerged from the clearing holding their guns up in victory as Eva stormed off in anger.

"Yeah! If we can keep this up, we might actually have a chance, guys," said Sophie, hugging Elena and Caroline.

"We can't lie to ourselves, I think we just got lucky on that one. It is simply impossible to win against people with superior skills and higher experience than we have, and-

Amelia was cut off in the middle of her sentence when Duncan jumped down from a tree and fired three shots, one of which went directly into the girl's mouth. As she fell to the ground spitting paint out of her mouth, Courtney and Gwen came from behind and managed to hit Caroline and Sophie.

"Gwen, you are such a bad shot!" complained Courtney, taking cover behind a tree.

"Well, sorry! You could actually try a little motivation for once!" shouted Gwen back, before getting shot in the thigh, making her collapse.

"I have plenty of motivation!" argued Courtney, who failed to realize that she had stepped from behind cover and completely exposed herself to the shots being fired by Victor, Elena, and Coco. Duncan tried to push her out of the way in time, but failed, and barely managed to evade the shots and rush off into the forest.

"After him!" shouted Victor, as the group rushed into the direction that he had taken.

**Dead(Out):**

**Veterans: Justin, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Eva, Gwen, Courtney.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett, Natalie, Ashlyn, Kayla, Amelia, Caroline, Elena.

* * *

**

**(Graveyard)**

The sixteen losers were seated at two tables, everyone complaining about their losses.

"I was cheated homies, it was totally unfair, eh," said Ezekiel, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Courtney, crossing her arms.

Noah, who had been seated next to them, rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to stop complaining? It's over, you lost the challenge, get over it," he remarked, as he opened his book and began to read. Meanwhile nearby, Ashlyn was nearly having a nervous breakdown as she desperately tried to get the paint out of her hair and off of her clothes.

"This is going to be a _long_ challenge," thought Blake, sulking.

* * *

**(Newbies- Troy, Steve, Thomas, Amanda)**

The group had been walking through the forest carefully, with Troy holding his ninja sword out in front of him at all times.

"Dude, you aren't gonna actually use that, are you?" asked Thomas, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Of course not, it just makes me look bad ass," grinned Troy, doing a ninja flip over a log. He landed it perfectly, but at that exact moment Izzy fell from a tree above them and landed on his shoulders, startling him so much that he dropped his paintball gun. She fired one shot directly onto Troy's neck, causing him to scream and fall over in pain. She then did a flip of her own, shooting at the others. Thomas turned and ran, but Amanda was hit in the back of her legs, causing her to fall. Steve was firing back at Izzy, but he was too slow: she easily took him out with a shot to the chest.

"No one can escape from Sergeant Izzy! Hahaha!" she cackled as she jumped up into the tree, in search of Thomas.

**Dead(Out):**

**Veterans: Justin, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Eva, Gwen, Courtney.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett, Natalie, Ashlyn, Kayla, Amelia, Caroline, Elena, Troy, Amanda, Steve.**

**

* * *

**

**(Veterans- Trent, Harold)**

"Think they are still chasing us?" asked Trent, looking out from the edge of the dock. Harold stood behind him, on guard.

"I don't think they would," noted Harold, pushing his glasses up on his face**. **"Hey, did you know that the paintball gun was invented in 1980 by a man named Jerry Anderson?"

"Um, no I didn't," said Trent, uncaring. At that moment, Duncan ran out of the woods, followed by Coco, Elena, and Victor who were firing rapidly. Duncan ducked and rolled across the sand, dodging the shots, but Harold and Trent were caught completely off guard and were splattered with paint. Duncan then swore under his breath as he realized that he had nowhere to run: he himself was hit in the back, eliminating him.

"Yeah! We can still make a comeback guys," said Coco, as he watched Duncan walk back into the woods in defeat. Then, he turned his attention to the cliff, where the supply unit was. He could just barely make out the shapes of three particular contestants atop the hill.

"Let's go, we can resupply," said Victor, as the group began to make their ascent up the hill.

**Dead(Out):**

**Veterans: Justin, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Eva, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Duncan.**

**Newbies: Blake, Garrett, Natalie, Ashlyn, Kayla, Amelia, Caroline, Elena, Troy, Amanda, Steve.**

**

* * *

**

**(Newbies- Thomas)**

Thomas ran through the woods as fast as he could, attempting to make his way to the cliff. He knew Izzy was chasing him, and he was constantly turning around and making sure there were no shots coming his way. Suddenly, there was a frenzy of shots being fired that he immediately ducked down to avoid. He then realized, however, that the shots being fired were blue. Izzy fell from the tree behind him coated in blue paint, as Victor, Coco, and Sophie stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Damn you! You've beaten me," she said, disappearing into the trees.

"Wow, you guys are life savers," said Thomas, grinning.

"Let's go," said Victor, as the group then made their way up the hill. Near the top, Cody had been alerted that they were coming, and found himself having to physically pull Tyler and Lindsay away from eachother long enough for him to explain that they needed to be ready.

"Yeah! Let's show these guys who's boss!" exclaimed Tyler, rushing down the hill to meet them. Cody and Lindsay followed, but Lindsay was clueless as to how to use her gun correctly. She did, however, manage to fire a lucky shot that hit Elena in the chest. Cody, who had been distracted by watching Elena, received a very painful shot to the crotch, causing him to double-over in pain. Tyler managed to shoot Victor, but Coco took out Lindsay. Now, Tyler was on his own up against Coco and Thomas.

"You can't win, we've got you outnumbered! Just surrender now, and we won't make it painful!" exclaimed Coco, exchanging a high five with Thomas. Tyler, who was now hiding behind a tree, felt somewhat of a courage spark inside of him; a need to prove himself. So, he turned and ran straight towards them, catching both of them off guard. However, he tripped, and rolled down and right into Coco, knocking the gun out of his hands and over the side of the cliff. Thomas fired at Tyler, but missed and hit Coco, then Tyler quickly retaliated and hit Thomas in the stomach with a shot that sent him flying over the side of the cliff. Tyler then fired a few more shots at Coco as he ran away, but he lost his footing and slipped, falling over the side as well.

A loud air horn sounded, as Chris announced for all of the contestants to gather in the Mess Hall.

* * *

"Alright! As you can see here, Tyler won the challenge, making this victory go to The Veterans!" exclaimed Chris, as Courtney, Ezekiel, Harold, and Gwen lifted Tyler up in celebration. Then, Chris turned to the Newbies, especially Thomas.

"Wow dude, how could you shoot your own teammate, and lose to _Tyler_ of all people? That's really lame dude," remarked Chris, smirking. Tyler, feeling insulted, attempted to tackle Chris but instead missed and hit the ground, hard.

"Well, new contestants, you guys can take showers, get that paint off, then decide which one of you is going to be saying goodbye in tonight's ceremony!" laughed Chris, walking away. After taking showers, the fifteen were gathered around a table in the Mess Hall, discussing.

"I'm not voting off any of the beautiful ladies," said Victor, winking. Kayla and Natalie nearly fainted from watching him.

"Well, we don't know who's going to be our teammates next challenge, right? We should vote off the one of us who is apparently the least useful in challenges," suggested Garrett, looking at Thomas and Ashlyn.

"I agree with that," said Blake, putting one hand on Garrett's shoulder.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Garrett- **"I wonder if Blake might be gay...that would be nice." /He grins./

* * *

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was an accident," said Thomas, crossing his arms. Ashlyn simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault, we were going to lose anyway, just like I said," said Amelia, smirking. "See? I was right. Now maybe someone will listen to me. Obviously Thomas is the weakest link on this team and needs to go. It's obvious. Or maybe even Ashlyn, she didn't do anything either."

"Can you stop being so pessimistic? Seriously, it's annoying," said Amanda, frowning.

"It's not pessimism, it's the truth!" argued Amelia, shrugging. Amanda and Thomas exchanged glances as everyone silently talked among themselves about who to vote off. Finally, Caroline came to a conclusion.

"Alright, why don't we not discuss it? Just let the votes fall where they may," she said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ashlyn- **"Looking at everyone who I can vote for, I have decided that one of the weaker links here would have to be Thomas. He's annoying and completely sucks! I've got people voting with me on this, so I should be safe tonight./ She smiles, flipping her hair./

**Steve- **"For some reason, I feel like voting for Troy, just to be funny." /He holds up the voting device and presses "Troy"./

**Amanda- **"Amelia has to go! All she does is put us down, she won't shut up, and she acts like she knows something when she doesn't know shi-"

**Garrett- **"It's a tough choice, but it's one that has to be made. /He presses an unknown button on the device./

**Troy- **"I feel that the votes could fall in any direction tonight. Just to be safe, I'm voting for who I think the majority of people are voting for."

**Elena- **"I vote for Ashlyn! She gives pretty girls a bad reputation, like we are all snooty and bossy! That's not true, really! I'm nice! And I'm pretty! Well, at least Cody thinks so." /She smiles, before voting./

**Blake- **"Today, I didn't get the chance I needed to make my alliance work. But, that's okay. Another day, another chance to get people to do what I want."

**Sophie- **"I really don't want to vote anyone off, but I guess things happen." /She sighs, facing the camera./

**Heather- **"Honestly, I don't care which one of those losers goes home tonight. I would hope for Ashlyn, since she's acting like she's more manipulative than me, but it's up to them. Well, I would like it if Victor stayed, but...don't tell anyone I said that!"

* * *

That night, the fifteen new contestants were gathered around the campfire. The other fifteen were standing slightly away from the ceremony, but were still waiting and watching to see who would be voted off.

"Campers, I have 14 marshmallows on this plate here, and there are 15 of you. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow! If you do not receive a marshmallow, that means that you are out of the contest, and you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers! And you can't come back, ever!" said Chris, as dramatic music started to play.

"Alright. The votes have been tallied. The first marshmallow goes to...

Before Chris could finish, Steve simply walked up to the plate, grabbed a marshmallow, plopped it into his mouth, and sat back down casually. Sophie giggled a bit and took a picture of the intense, aggravated stare that Chris was giving Steve. He just looked at him with a hateful look for about a minute, before clearing his throat.

"What? I know I'm safe, right?" asked Steve, leaning back on his stump.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, Steve is safe. Also receiving marshmallows are..."

"Kayla!'

"Natalie!"

"Coco!"

"Garrett!"

"Blake!"

"Sophie!"

"Caroline!"

"Victor!"

"Amanda!

"Elena!"

"All of you are safe, and received no votes whatsoever!" said Chris, looking at the final four. Troy looked shocked and was gripping his sword nervously and tightly. Amelia looked surprised and had her arms crossed nervously. Ashlyn looked a little surprised, but seemed confident. Thomas was nervously clutching his Yankee cap and biting his lip.

"Someone voted for me?" asked Troy, surprised. He didn't hear Steve snickering in the crowd.

"Relax ninja nerd, you're safe," said Chris, tossing him a marshmallow. "Ashlyn, you are safe too!"

"Damn," cursed Heather from the other side of the ceremony. Thomas and Amelia exchanged glances, both looking worried.

"Amelia, Thomas...this is the final marshmallow of the night! One of you will stay, and the other will suffer a humiliating walk down the dock of shame! Both of you have done things to get yourselves here, but the question is, who do your comrades like the least? Well, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Thomas!"

The hyper sports fan jumped up in joy and hugged Amanda, thankful to be safe. He happily ate his marshmallow and exchanged a high five with Coco, Steve, and Troy. Amelia, on the other hand, was completely shocked and devastated.

"Why would you guys vote out me over someone as clumsy and accident prone as him?" she exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Sorry Amelia, but your Boat of Losers awaits!" said Chris, as Chef picked up the girl and threw her into the boat. She looked ready to say something, but decided instead that it was better off to keep her mouth shut as the boat sped away. She sat down, looking slightly sad and regretful.

"Well, that's that," said Amanda, crossing her arms. "I really didn't like that chick."

* * *

Later that night, Duncan was sitting on the steps of the girls' cabin, carving something. He looked up as he saw Courtney, Bridgette, Natalie, and Kayla walking up to the cabin. As the girls stepped past him, Courtney paused for a moment and told the other girls that she would be coming in a moment. Natalie and Kayla exchanged glances and giggled.

"Hey princess, how's it going?" said Duncan casually, still carving as Courtney sat down next to him.

"Don't call me that, Dunky," she giggled, putting her arm around him. Duncan grinned as he looked at her.

"Duncan, we do need to talk about something though," she said. "You really need to stop making fun of Garrett, it's really not nice."

"But it's _so_ easy! And fun," he said, winking. "Just like you."

She playfully slapped him while they both shared a small laugh.

"Alright, I won't mess with or insult Garrett anymore, okay?" he said.

"Good," she said, kissing him. At that moment, Harold emerged from the boys' cabin screaming, with fleas all over his body. He ran down the dock, itching like crazy, and jumped in the water to cool himself off.

"Idiots," he mumbled.

Courtney looked at Duncan questionably.

"What? You said I couldn't mess with Garrett, you never said anything about Harold," he grinned, while Courtney kissed him before getting up and going into the cabin. Ashlyn, however, was watching them through the window, and turned away, disgusted.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ashlyn- **"Well, I see now that Duncan and Courtney is going to be powerful in this game as a relationship. I guess that means I'm just going to have to break them up, and crush them both individually." /She evilly smirks, turning off the camera./

* * *

**Voting Results-**

**Troy**_- Amelia_

**Thomas**_- Amelia_

**Caroline**_- Thomas_

**Ashlyn**_- Thomas_

**Garrett**_- Amelia_

**Blake**_- Amelia_

**Steve**_- Troy_

**Amanda**_- Amelia_

**Elena**_- Ashlyn_

**Victor**_- Thomas_

**Amelia**_- Thomas_

**Coco**_- Amelia_

**Natalie**_- Ashlyn  
_

**Kayla**_- Ashlyn  
_

**Sophie**_- Ashlyn_

Amelia- 6

Thomas- 4

Ashlyn- 4

Troy- 1

Voted Off List- Amelia.

* * *

**Well guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**I know the constant "Who's Dead" reminders might have seemed a little annoying, but I put them there to help you keep up with the game more. Not my best challenge idea, but I liked it, and it worked, so...yep!**

**Have fun reading, please review!**

**Also, for fun TDS stuff- visit the site posted on my profile!**

**Next Episode: Our remaining contestants face off in another challenge, an alliance is formed, and a relationship slightly crumbles under the pressure of competition!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Troy  
**


	5. Day 02, Part 01: Into the Unknown

**Author's Note- Introducing the next chapter in this installment. Expect quite a few romantic and violent moments in this chapter, and even a little bit of crazy! Thank you for keeping up the reviews and to the creator of Amanda- thanks for pointing that out, I'll do my best to adjust her character for you, though sometimes I have to make certain changes to fit the story.**

**Warning: The "F" word is used once or twice in this chapter, reader be warned. Also, no offense to Jews in this chapter, the one-time gag is a result of the author attempting to cause a hilarious reaction from those who like those kind of jokes. I'm innocent I tell ya!  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah! Get this thing started! Woo!**

**

* * *

**

**Day 02, Part 01: Into the Unknown**

**

* * *

**

"Last time, on Total Drama Showdown! 30 competitors, this island, and DRAMA! As things started to heat up in this game, a paintball war threw our newbies against the veterans, and boy was it something! Izzy became a commander in chief, taking over her team, while the newbies didn't stand a chance, and were left defeated and humiliated on live TV, thanks to a lucky shot to our boy Tyler! When it came time to vote, Amelia's comments earned herself a trip right down the dock of shame! Today, we are going to see how much our campers can really take of this extremely intense season!

Right here, on Total Drama Showdown!"

* * *

**(Theme Song Sequence)**

**

* * *

**

In the boy's cabin, everyone awoke to a slightly annoying sound. Harold was snoring loudly, causing most of the guys to cover their ears. Ezekiel, however, was sound asleep during the commotion. Duncan finally got out of his bed and walked over to Harold's.

"Wake up, nerd," he sneered, yanking the covers out from underneath him, sending him to the floor. "Ow! Gosh!"

"Dude, you snored all night," complained Coco, looking at Duncan and Tyler. "Now I see what you guys had to put up with in TDI."

"It's a medical condition, gosh," Harold argued, yawning.

"Guys, just chill, leave him alone," said Troy, getting out of bed wearing his teal pajamas with ninjas all over them. Everyone laughed a little at this, but Troy simply shrugged and pulled a ninja sword out from behind his pillow. "Care to laugh now?"

"Dude, that can't be legal, just saying," remarked Thomas, leaning up against the wall. Troy tucked the sword back under his pillow and shrugged.

"Anyone else have a feeling that we are going to go through hell today, or is it just me?" asked Noah, looking up from his book long enough to see a response from his fellow male campers.

"It's Chris, what do you expect? I'm just hoping for something awesome enough for my capabilities," replied Tyler, opening a can of soda. Ezekiel, who had just woken up, rubbed his eyes and reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his toque, placing it back on top of his head. He then looked over to Tyler, who was drinking a soda.

"Yo Ty, can you throw me one of those?" asked Ezekiel, before being hit in the head with a flying soda can.

"My bad, Zeke!"

"Man, you know who I think is really hot here? Elena, that girl is just, wow," said Cody, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'd totally bang her man," said Steve, putting an arm around Cody. "Dude, we could have a threesome! It'd be awesome! And I'm sure Izzy would get in on it too, so then we'd have two chicks, it'd be so sweet!" Everyone just paused for a moment and looked at Steve, before Garrett finally broke the silence.

"I wonder what the girls are talking about right now," he said, laying on his bed.

"You know, girl stuff," said Thomas, shrugging.

"Probably about me," grinned Justin, looking in the mirror. Victor exchanged a glare of rivalry with the model.

"Or me!" said Troy, putting on his ninja headband and striking a fighting pose. Duncan smacked his forehead and the rest rolled their eyes at the ninja nerd. Harold stood across from him, holding nunchucks. Suddenly, the two began to kung-fu fight, which ended with Harold being kicked into Blake, who was listening to his ipod. He stood up, annoyed but quickly turned his frown into a smile.

"Haha, good one guys," he chuckled, helping Harold up.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Blake- **"Wow, what fucking morons!"

* * *

In the girls' cabin, things weren't going quite as smoothly. Ashlyn and Heather were glaring daggers at eachother, looking as if they were about to strangle eachother. Bridgette and Sophie attempted to pull them apart, but to no avail.

"Stop acting like you run this place, because you don't! You're not the queen bee anymore Heather," said Ashlyn, smirking. "I've got the better looks, talent, and overall better personality than you, Heather."

"You know what, Ashlyn? I don't care! You're going to be the next one voted off if I have anything to say about it," sneered Heather, fixing her appearance in the mirror.

"Guys, shouldn't we be somewhat civilized here?" asked Bridgette, looking annoyed. Her remark was met with intense glares that made her regret her previous statement. Elena was sitting on her bed, looking at a magazine, until Natalie and Kayla sat down on both sides of her.

"So, what's up with you and Cody?" asked Kayla, smiling. Elena blushed a little, then shook her head.

"There's nothing going on!"

"Liar!" remarked Natalie with a playful grin. Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Elena- **"Okay, I'll admit, Cody's sweet, but I'm not sure I want to have a relationship with anyone yet. Most of the guys I've dated...well...they only took advantage of me because of my looks. /She pauses and smiles./ Well, who can blame them, but still."

**

* * *

**

**(Mess Hall)**

"Is this even food?" asked Noah, after he received a bowl of what was said to be oatmeal, but looked more like tomato soup with several yellow and green spots in it, and a fowl odor. Chef Hatchet merely glared at the teen as the next person in line stepped up, Steve.

"Yo Chef, let me get an extra helping! For me, your favorite camper," he said, grinning. Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes and poured a mound of slop onto his plate, as Steve looked confused.

"Where's the actual food?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Steve- **/He has a large, red spatula mark across his face and a bowl of Chef's breakfast poured over his head./ "Yeah, I might have had that one coming."

* * *

Tyler took his tray and walked over to where Bridgette and Lindsay were sitting, and sat down next to them. He smiled at Lindsay for a second, before he reached to grab his water bottle and accidentally grabbed Lindsay's large perfume bottle by accident. Without even looking, he took a sip, but immediately spit it out into Lindsay's face while Bridgette giggled.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you could drink this stuff!" said Lindsay, taking a sip herself, then spitting it out onto Tyler's face. Bridgette couldn't control her laughter.

At another table, Kayla and Natalie were busily admiring Justin, who was looking and grinning at his own reflection in a mirror. Ashlyn noticed this, and quickly walked over towards them. She sat down, with glares in her direction from Kayla and Natalie. She simply ignored them and looked at Justin.

"You know, you are very smart, and handsome, I think we'd make a great team," she smiled, putting an arm around Justin. The male model grinned back at her, then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I think it'd be a good move in this game for both of us if we made an alliance," said Ashlyn. "We're both beautiful and smart."

Justin thought for a moment, tapping his chin. Then, he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll work with you, but I'd better benefit from it," he said, crossing his arms. Natalie and Kayla were shocked at both of them, before Justin winked at them.

"Girls, want to join my alliance?" he said, smoothly. The girls exchanged a somewhat nervous glance at eachother, before Natalie decided to speak.

"We'll have to think about it," she said quickly, thinking about what consequences could follow being involved in an alliance with Ashlyn and Justin.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ashlyn- **"I really only need this alliance to get me past the first few eliminations."/She brushes her hair./ "After that, I can ditch those losers, and aim for my main target in this competition: Heather. She's a major threat, and needs to go before this competition gets a good start. As for Duncan and Courtney, well, I can guarantee that neither one of them will go far this season. But hey, they could be alliance members for a little while, and Duncan is handsome..."/ She blushes, then glares at the camera, shutting it off./

* * *

"Yo, these challenges are whack, homies," said Ezekiel to Harold, Coco, Steve, Thomas, and Cody, sitting across from him. "When is there gonna be a chance for The Zeke to show off his Gangsta skills?"

"You have skills?" asked Harold, crossing his arms. "I think that the title of owning Gangsta skills should belong to me."

"Or Thomas," said Steve, turning to face Thomas.

"Why? Because I'm black?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow, while Steve shrugged.

"At least your not Jewish," said Steve, smiling and patting Thomas on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Jewish!" said Coco.

"..."

"Alright, contestants!" exclaimed Chris, bursting through the door holding a megaphone. "Are you ready for today's challenge? Because this will push you to an edge like none before, and drive you down a road of which there is no coming back! The 29 of you will be screaming when this challenge is over! Screaming out of joy, or anger. Maybe even fear, if we're lucky!"

"So, what's the challenge?" asked Kayla, looking slightly scared.

"An adventure...to Boney Island!" said Chris, as the sound of thunder suddenly rang throughout the cafeteria. "That's right, the cursed place from season one- and you guys are going have to make the most epic journey imaginable, into the unknown!"

"Can you just explain the challenge already?" asked Caroline, becoming impatient. Chris scowled and continued on.

"Anyway, you will be on four different teams for this challenge, decided randomly, and the teams will be competing for invincibility! Each team will be given a specific item that is marked with their team number on it, and that item is hidden somewhere on Boney Island! You're team's goal is to canoe to Boney Island, find your item somewhere within the dense forests and spooky caves, then canoe back and give your item to me! The first three teams to make it back to me will be safe tonight," he said, grinning.

"Wait, didn't you say that anything taken from Boney Island would make you cursed forever?" asked Cody, nervously.

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?" chuckled Chris, leading the campers down to the beach where several canoes were waiting to be used. One of them had a large hole in it from where a shark had apparently taken a bite, and no one wanted that canoe.

"Alright, today's teams will be in teams of seven, with one team gaining an extra member: Team One will consist of Gwen, Trent, Steve, Cody, Izzy, Sophie, Elena, and Ezekiel! Team Two will be Heather, Tyler, Harold, Victor, Ashlyn, Troy, and Caroline! Team Three will be Kayla, Justin, Courtney, Lindsay, Noah, Natalie, and Bridgette! And the rest of you will make up Team Four: Garrett, Eva, Thomas, Blake, Amanda, Coco, and Duncan! Alright, now get with your teams, and you will be told what item you are looking for," said Chris, as the teens began to split up into their respective teams, while some looked quite pleased and others were relatively unhappy with their teammates.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody- **"Yes! I'm on a team with Elena! Now I get to show her how much of a charming gentleman I am, and maybe I'll get some action! That would be sweet, and this is my opportunity, just like the canoe challenge back in season one! Hopefully, maybe this time I won't strike out, I'll get a home run!" /He grins at the camera, leaning back with his arms behind his head before falling out of his seat./

**Trent- **"Even though Gwen and I are on the same team, I know I'm not going to flirt with her. Right? I mean, last season we went our separate ways. We are friends now, and I am completely okay with that. Yeah, I have no feelings of regret or sadness...at...all.../He looks like he's about to cry./

* * *

"As for your respective items," said Chris, reading a small index card. "Team One needs to find a rabbit, Team Two needs to find a pineapple, Team Three needs to find a vase, and Team Four needs to find a wooden crate. Each one of those items is hidden on the island, and you will have to find them. Any questions?"

"I have something to say," said Courtney, tapping her foot impatiently. "These canoes aren't big enough to hold seven people!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find a way then, because all of your team members have to make it to that island and back! No dying either, we can't afford anymore lawsuits after TDA," said Chris, watching as the campers attempted to fit all of their team into one small canoe. Team One was having the hardest time, until Ezekiel finally agreed to sit on top of Cody's shoulders, and Izzy sat on top of his. Gwen, Trent, Steve, Sophie, and Elena managed to squeeze into the rest of the boat.

"Yeah! I'm queen of the jungle!" shouted Izzy, pounding her chest from atop Ezekiel's shoulders. The poor home-schooled guy didn't know what to think as he prayed that his life wouldn't end in the terrifying waters of Wawanakwa.

Everyone managed to cram into their respective boats, though it was very difficult. Then, to signal the beginning of the challenge, Chris pulled a gun from his pocket and prepared to fire it up into the air. He fired a shot, and everyone started to row and set off from the shore. Team One was having the hardest time, with an extra member on their team, making things packed even tighter.

"Yeah! Adventure! I'm all over this!" cheered Thomas, while his teammates raised curious eyebrows at him. Eva punched him in the shoulder, getting him to shut up. "Ow!"

Team One was ahead, but not for long. Suddenly a shark viciously attacked the boat, eating one of the oars out of Gwen's hands. She quickly jumped back but found herself in Trent's arms, who quickly let go of her and looked around nervously. Gwen was about to speak when an audible scream was heard from Ezekiel falling out of the boat with Izzy, and the shark quickly swallowed the prairie boy's toque.

"Ah! My hat!" he screamed, swimming as fast as he could to get back to the canoe and climbing back on. Izzy, however, stayed in the water, looking ready to wrestle the shark.

"Izzy! Look out!" shouted Trent, as the shark swam towards her. Izzy then went under the water, and disappeared, leaving the rest of her team worried and greatly shocked. However, she emerged a few seconds later, as the shark swam off, whimpering with a huge black eye. Izzy jumped out of the water and landed back in the canoe.

"That shark was so scared! All it took was one punch to the eye, like this!" Izzy said, punching Ezekiel in the eye and cackling. "He ran off crying like a baby! I was hoping to at least see a real fight, some blood, and some biting and mauling! Like this!" said Izzy, reaching for Ezekiel but Cody stopped her.

"Okay I think we get the idea, Izzy," he said, feeling slightly intimidated by the psycho girl.

"Are we ever going to get to shore," Gwen asked herself, sighing heavily. Suddenly the canoe touched against the sand of the Boney Island beach, and they all were relieved.

"We survived!" exclaimed Steve, jumping out of the boat and hugging Sophie randomly. She slightly blushed, and the group quickly gathered together at the edge of the jungle.

Soon, the other teams had also arrived on the island, and immediately rushed off into the mystery of Boney Island.

* * *

**(Team One)**

"Do you think splitting up would be a good idea?" asked Sophie, looking around the trees to make sure nothing would jump out and attack them.

"No, that would be the worst thing we could do, we'd get eaten for sure," Elena replied, feeling slightly nervous until Cody put his arm around her.

"Relax Elena, you've got nothing to worry about! The Codemeister is here to protect, conquer, and defend!" he said, grinning with his gap-toothed grin.

"Isn't that a line out of a video game?" asked Steve, thinking.

"..."

* * *

**(Team Two)**

"So, we are looking for _Ananas Comosus_, native to Paraguay and southern Brazil, of the genus _Ananas_," said Harold, pushing the glasses up on his face. Tyler looked slightly confused.

"I thought we were looking for a pineapple," he said, shrugging. Harold and Caroline both exchanged and glance and rolled their eyes. Meanwhile, leading the group, Ashlyn and Heather were completely fighting over control of the group.

"I'm the most qualified, I've already been here before!" said Heather, glaring at Ashlyn, who simply looked unimpressed.

"She does have a point," said Victor, looking at Heather and winking, as she turned away.

"Fine, whatever, she can lead! But if we lose this challenge, you're going to be the one going home," she glared at Victor, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I say we go that way," said Heather, pointing down a dark, spooky path.

"Looks fine to me," remarked Troy, walking down the path ahead of everyone else. The others slowly followed him, attempting to be extra cautious.

* * *

**(Team Three)**

"Chris never told us what this vase we are looking for looks like," complained Courtney, as the team moved through the dense jungle, looking through everything to see any sign of the case. "Knowing the size, color, and even shape of this thing would probably help us alot."

"Who cares? As long as we find the vase, which I'm sure we will," said Justin, shrugging. "After all, you guys do have me on this team."

"Yeah, aren't we lucky," said Noah, looking up and not paying attention to where he was walking. Suddenly, he found his feet sinking beneath him, and he realized what had happened. Before he could react, however, Justin, who was walking behind him and not paying attention, tripped over the bookworm and landed face-first in the quicksand.

"Quicksand!" exclaimed Bridgette, almost stepping in it herself. "We need to get them out!"

"Well, this isn't fun," Noah scoffed, attempting to grab something to pull himself up. Courtney and Natalie gabbed his arm and managed to pull him out, but they couldn't reach Justin.

"Maybe we should just leave him there," said Courtney, grimly.

"We can't leave our teammate behind! Especially a hot teammate," said Kayla, frowning. Courtney sighed and nodded, and then they managed to make a vine long enough to wrap around Justin's foot, and they pulled him from the sand, and he laid gasping for breath.

"This sand! It's going to ruin my skin!" he cried, holding his face. Natalie gasped.

"It'll be alright Justin," she said, hugging him. Soon, Kayla and Lindsay joined in on the hug as well.

"Wait, why are we hugging him?" asked Lindsay, confused.

* * *

**(Team Four)**

The team stood outside of a dark, creepy cave. An occasional bat would fly out of the cave, but none of them really wanted to have to go inside.

"I'm not going in there," said Amanda, crossing her arms. "I really don't want to die yet."

"Yeah, count me out too," Thomas gulped, backing away. Blake simply shook his head and looked at Garrett. Garrett quickly then looked at Eva, who shrugged.

"I'll go in there, you guys are a bunch of babies," she said, walking into the cave casually. Duncan shrugged and followed, as did Coco.

Inside the cave, there was nothing but an occasional skull on the ground and bats. However, it was a deep cave, and the three knew that they'd have to conduct a thorough search of the entire island if they wanted to find their item and complete the challenge.

"Hey, look! That crate with the number 4 on it, that's our item!" said Coco, pointing to the crate that was lying in a corner at the end of the long cave. Duncan walked over to it and picked it up, but as soon as he did, a swarm of bats flew at them as the cave started to collapse. They ran as fast as they could out of the cave, nearly being hit by falling rocks.

"We found it," said Duncan, tossing the crate over to Garrett, who was caught of guard and got hit in the face with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Wow, Tinkerbell can't catch," chuckled Duncan, before feeling something very hard hit him in the back of the head, which was Garrett throwing the crate back at him. Duncan fell to the ground, unconscious, as Garrett looked over him.

"Maybe I hit him back a little too hard," he said, nervously.

"You think?" asked Eva, picking Duncan up, putting him in the empty crate, then carrying the crate on her back. "Come on, we still have to take this thing back to Chris."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Garrett- **"I wasn't just going to sit there and let Duncan constantly make fun of me. I'm a man, and I'm not a weakling like he thinks. I could probably kick his ass any time, but most of the time I have Courtney to do that for me."

**Eva- **"Wow, that guy had some strength and balls for hitting Duncan back like that and showing that he's not weak. Hell, even I thought that was impressive."

* * *

**(Team One)**

"Where are we supposed to find a rabbit just wildly running around out here?" asked Gwen, looking frustrated with the task of the challenge. "I doubt there are any things alive here, except for us."

"And that might not be for long, eh," said Ezekiel, remembering the shark attack. Suddenly, the group saw a large stream that could only be crossed by going across a log. Izzy picked up Ezekiel and Cody and easily carried them over first with great agility, making both of them scared for their lives. Gwen began to inch across, but slipped and began to fall over, but luckily Trent caught her before she fell into the rapid waters.

"I got you," he said, pulling her up and helping her across. Steve, Sophie, and Elena followed, and made it across without any difficulties.

"Thanks," smiled Gwen, still holding on to Trent. She realized this, however, and pulled away quickly and awkwardly.

"Hey guys, remember back in season one when those giant beavers were on this island?" asked Cody, pointing to an animal footprint in the ground in front of them.

"B-b-beavers? Ah!" shouted Steve, jumping into Sophie's arms. "Will you hold me?"

She giggled and dropped him, though he quickly got back up and picked up a long stick, just in case for defense.

* * *

**(Team Two)**

"Hey guys! I see the pineapple!" shouted Troy, looking up at the top of the large, creepy skull mountain that was an iconic symbol of Boney Island. The pineapple, with the number 2 written on it in red, was stationed at the very top of the mountain, a long, long climb for the team to make.

"Wow, that's really high," said Tyler, stating the obvious. "But I can climb it, no worries! It would be better if one of us climbed instead of all of us, and that guy is me!"

"Oh please, you're the worst one here to climb it! You completely suck at anything physical, we should have someone like Victor do it," argued Ashlyn, glaring at the jock. Everyone gasped, including Tyler. It was widely known that Tyler sucked at sports, but he was such an energetic nice guy that nobody ever really told that to him to his face like that.

"Hey, you take that back!" seethed Tyler, clenching his fists. Ashlyn simply shrugged.

"Hey, it's true, what can I say?" she replied, as Troy and Victor worked together to hold the jock back from hurting Ashlyn. Meanwhile, however, Heather had started climbing, and was actually making good progress.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather- **"There was no way I could let those losers on my team hold me back from winning. While they were arguing like children, I simply took an initiative to get the job done."

* * *

"Yeah! Go Heather!" exclaimed Harold, watching her climb. She managed to make it to the top, and grabbed the pineapple, but then she was faced with a problem: getting back down. It would be dangerous if she attempted to climb back down, so Victor suddenly gained an idea.

"Heather! Jump! I'll catch you!" he called up to her. She looked hesitant and nervous to do so. "Trust me!"

Heather decided to jump, closing her eyes, but instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt Victor's arms catching her instead. She looked up at him and smiled, but the moment was quickly ruined. Team Three came running out of the forest, screaming. Everyone simply stared at them, until they realized what they were running from: a pack of giant beavers, that were furiously chasing them.

"Beavers! RUN!" screamed Harold, as Team Two started to run. Tyler, however, hesitated, because he noticed something: Lindsay had tripped and fallen, and the leader of the angry pack was charging towards her. Tyler quickly ran over to her.

"Lindsay!" he screamed, standing in front of her. "Leave her alone!" The large beaver snarled at Tyler, backing up for a charge.

"Tyler, come on! We have a challenge to win!" screamed Ashlyn, angrily. Tyler stood where he was, protecting his girl. Then, the beaver rammed at him, and he put his arms up in front of him, and an audible cracking sound was heard as Tyler was rammed into the side of the stone cliff, then crumbled to the ground in a broken heap. The beavers, feeling satisfied, walked away.

"Oh my God!" screamed Lindsay, running over to Tyler and hugging him tightly. "My hero!" She didn't hear, however, that Tyler was moaning in agony from being touched. Lindsay quickly ran off to find her team, while Team Two came over to Tyler.

"He's badly hurt," said Victor, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around Tyler's bleeding arms. Heather couldn't help but to stare at Victor's abs, something that greatly annoyed Ashlyn.

"Oh great, now this idiot is gonna cost us this challenge with his stupid injury," said Ashlyn, fuming. "You are dead, Tyler!"

"Leave him alone, and stop being such a bitch," said Caroline, stating the facts. "Luckily, I know a few things about injuries." Caroline checked Tyler's legs, arms, and body, before finally making a conclusion. "He has some bruised and possibly broken ribs, and his left arm is definitely broken. He's also got a minor concussion, and alot of bruises on his chest. Getting hit by that thing was about like getting hit by a car."

"You guys need to finish the challenge, I'll be fine," Tyler said, trying to stand up. He fell back, however, and cried out in pain. Victor, Troy, and Harold picked him up and attempted to carry the poor jock as they continued, slowly, on the way back to their canoe.

* * *

**(Team Three)**

"That was really sweet of what Tyler did for you," said Bridgette, smiling at Lindsay. "I just hope he's okay."

"Yeah, me too," said Lindsay, starting to tear up a little bit. Bridgette and Natalie hugged their friend, comforting her. Suddenly, Noah spotted something flying overhead, making him gulp and start to question everything that he knew about biology in general.

"Please tell me that I just did not see a pterodactyl flying above us," he murmured, looking back up to see that it was gone. "Must be the heat playing tricks on me."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter. Poor Tyler! Will he survive the trip back? What teams will be safe? Who will be voted off?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please R and R!  
**


	6. Day 02, Part 02: Escaping Boney Island

**Author's Note- Here is the second part of the 2nd episode of Total Drama Showdown! Thank you for all of the reviews, and also look out at the end of the chapter for a special announcement! Thanks again, and be sure to enjoy the chapter and check out my friend, GonardwiththeTDL, his story Total Drama Unlimited is very funny and I'm sure you'll like it almost as much as you'll like this one. ;)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hit it!**

**

* * *

**

**Day 02, Part 02: Escaping Boney Island**

**

* * *

**

**(Team One)**

It had started raining and it was pouring down quite heavily, so the group decided to all sit in a cave until the rain passed. Everyone was tired and exhausted, so Elena laid her head on Cody's lap, which made the geek turn bright red and barely manage to keep his cool. Gwen noticed this and giggled a little, feeling good that Cody finally had a girl to call his own. She did, however, feel slightly envious that she didn't have anyone herself. She quickly got over it, however, and poked her head out of the cave.

"Is this rain ever going to pass?" she asked, bitterly and angrily. "The other teams have probably already finished the challenge by now, and we are stuck in here."

"Hey, it could be alot worse," said Trent, smiling. "I could be stuck in here without you to talk to."

"Trent, you used that line in season one," said Gwen, backing up a little, feeling weirded out.

"Oh," said Trent, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, this is awkward."

"Guys, we can't sit here just doing nothing! We can't be afraid of a little rain, we have to at least try! If we try it, maybe we can still win this challenge yet!" exclaimed Sophie, feeling a passionate sense of sudden confidence. She smiled, stood up, and helped Steve up.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" said Steve, offering Ezekiel a high five which missed and hit him in the face. Izzy quickly agreed, and ran out into rain excitedly. Steve and Cody followed, enjoying the rain as they ran through it. The others quickly followed, though wet, and they kept searching for the rabbit that they needed to win.

* * *

**(Team Two)**

Tyler was in excruciating pain as the group helped carried him back to where the canoes were. The problem was, however, that they had traveled in the wrong direction and were now at risk of being lost in the jungle.

"I don't think this is the right way," said Harold, looking at the person who was leading the group, Heather.

"Shut up Harold, I know I'm right," she snapped, as Harold backed up in defense.

"Fine, gosh!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms. Caroline looked around a few times to be sure of their surroundings, then she smacked her forehead with the book she'd been carrying.

"Heather, we've been going in circles for the past twenty minutes, we passed this same tree and puddle about three times!" she exclaimed, glaring at the queen bee. Ashlyn was also glaring fiercely, and she probably would have clawed Heather's eyes out if Victor and Harold hadn't held her back. Troy was left to hold Tyler by himself, but luckily he was strong enough to support the jock.

"I suggest we-

"Shut up Harold!"

* * *

**(Team Three)**

"We've been looking for hours, and there's no sign of that vase anywhere!" complained Courtney, looking down. "This is hopeless!"

"We didn't bother to look in any of the caves, or up in the trees, so it really doesn't surprise me that we haven't found this thing," remarked Noah, crossing his arms. "More than likely, Chris wouldn't just put it out in the open somewhere, he's not that stupid-

"Found it!" exclaimed Bridgette, picking it up off of the ground on the path in front of them. She handed it over to Lindsay, who squealed in glee.

"Wow Chris, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," murmured Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Guys! We have to move, now!" she said, as the group began to run back as fast as they could, with Noah running slowly, slightly behind the rest of the group.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah- **"Chris, you really know how to piss me off, don't you?"

* * *

**(Team Four)**

The entire team was already in their canoe, and making their way back to the island. Duncan was still unconscious in the crate, with Amanda watching over him, making sure he wasn't seriously hurt. Sharks swarmed around them, but Eva managed to keep them at bay by hitting them with her oar, constantly.

"Nice hitting, Eva," said Garrett, who quickly took one of the oars and began to do the same. While balancing out rowing and fighting through sharks, they finally pulled up to the sane, where Thomas leaped out of the boat and began kissing the ground.

"Sweet home land!" he said, before being stepped on by Eva, Garrett, and Coco, who stepped off out the canoe.

"Great work guys! You're the first ones back, and the seven of you win invincibility!" announced Chris, as the group cheered, and Garrett and Blake hugged eachother, before Blake blinked a few times and awkwardly pulled away, slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, who will join you in safety tonight?" asked Chris, looking between Team Four and the camera, grinning.

* * *

**(Team One)**

"Guys, where did Izzy go?" asked Cody, looking around to see that the insane redhead had abandoned the group. Steve and Sophie shrugged, unaware that Izzy had disappeared from their group quite some time ago. Trent and Steve began to call out her name, but to no avail.

"We have to go on without her," said Gwen, grimly. "We are way behind in this challenge, and I think that now only a miracle can help us out." As Gwen finished her statement, Izzy jumped down from a tree holding something in her mouth, which was revealed to be a dead rabbit, with a red number "1" on its back.

"Chris never said it had to be alive," said Trent, shrugging. Cody and Steve gave Izzy a high five.

"Yeah, it was totally easy to catch, who would have guessed? I just jumped out and sank my teeth into it-

"Izzy, spare us the details," said Elena, looking through the trees to see Team Three running for their canoe.

"And let's be thankful DJ isn't on this season," said Cody, remembering his large friend's love for animals and how much he hated seeing them hurt.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**(Team Two)**

Team Two arrived on the beach the same time as Team Three. Both of the teams seemed determined to get in their canoes and get going, and they were running, neck and neck. Team One was not far behind, also emerging from the dense woods and out onto the open beach.

"See you at the finish line, losers!" taunted Courtney, as she lead her group past Team Two. Her team piled into their canoe, and immediately started rowing. Team Two quickly followed in pursuit, carefully setting Tyler in the canoe, climbing in, and setting off right behind Team Three.

"We can't let them win!" shouted Gwen, as Team One ran as fast as they could to catch up, jumping in their canoe. Ezekiel tripped, however, and fell in the sand, but his team could not wait for him: They had to keep moving, instead of risking defeat.

"We've got this in the bag, guys," said Courtney, hugging Bridgette. Lindsay looked over at the other canoe and saw Tyler, and she instantly smiled. Using what strength he could, Tyler managed to blow her a kiss, which she gladly caught with her two hands. However, in doing this, she accidentally dropped the vase into the water, where it started sinking. It took the team a moment before they realized this.

"Lindsay!" shouted Courtney, glaring. Lindsay frowned and shrunk back in her seat.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll try to find it," said Bridgette, diving in the water. She reemerged empty-handed, frowning.

"Haha! Take that, losers!" shouted Ashlyn, sinisterly chuckling at the unfortunate team. However, at the same time, a shark jumped out of the water, snagged the pineapple out of Troy's hands in one bite, before splashing back in the water. Troy just sat there, in silence, for about 10 seconds with a blank look on his face.

"Oh, come on! That doesn't even make sense!" he exclaimed, as his entire stared at the water where the shark had disappeared into. Both Team Two and Team Three, who had lost their items, simply stopped rowing; instead, they were both puzzled by what to do.

Team Three, meanwhile, had passed the two canoes, and continued onto the finish line, Izzy holding the rabbit in the air in victory.

"Team Three is safe! Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Steve, Sophie, and Elena are invincible tonight," said Chris, completely forgetting Ezekiel and the fact that he had been left on the island by accident. Cody and Elena embraced eachother in a hug, as did Gwen and Trent. Steve looked at Sophie, who finally smiled, rolled her eyes, and gave in, hugging him.

On Team Two's canoe, Troy had gotten a brilliant idea, which was supported only by pure luck. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pineapple, fresh and clean. Everyone stared at him, unbelievably. He looked at them and blinked. "What?"

"Why were you carrying a pineapple around with you?" asked Caroline, puzzled. Troy grinned.

"I like pineapples, what can I say? I brought alot of these to camp," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, that does explain why the cabin smells like pineapples every morning," said Harold, chuckling.

"Anyone got a red marker?" asked Troy, looking around. Everyone shook their heads, so Troy resorted to doing the one thing that he could. He unstrapped his ninjato from his back, then removed it from the sheath. Carefully and painfully, he slid his index finger along the edge of the blade, enough to make a decent cut. He then took his bleeding finger and used the blood to write "2" on the pineapple, almost identical to the one that had been lost.

"It's not cheating, it's improvising!" nodded Harold, impressed. Heather and Victor began to row, while Team Three still sat in their canoe, unmoving.

"Guys, maybe if we explain to Chris what happened, he'll let us get by as long as we get there before the other team," suggested Natalie, trying to spark some inspiration in the group. Noah shrugged, and began to row.

"Sure, why not," he said, sarcastically.

* * *

Team Two pulled up to the sand, and immediately all jumped out, cheering. Chris took the pineapple, looked at in, and didn't notice any difference whatsoever. Soon after, Team Three pulled up, empty handed and in defeat. Before Courtney could even say anything, Chris put his hand up.

"And, Team Two are the last ones to receive invincibility! That means that either Kayla, Natalie, Justin, Noah, Courtney, Lindsay, or Bridgette will be eliminated tonight! Exciting!" he exclaimed, as Team Three turned in defeat. Noah was glaring at Justin.

"You know, you really could have done more than be a hazard for us, and slow us down," said Noah, crossing his arms. Justin scoffed.

"He does have a point, kinda," said Bridgette, also looking at the male model. Justin shrugged and walked off, annoyed with the conversation. Chris walked over to Tyler, taking a look at him, before gasping in horror, and beginning to tear up.

"No...no!" he sobbed, wiping his eyes dry on his shirt sleeve.

"Hey look guys, Chris actually cares about Tyler," said Coco, snickering. Chris shook his head.

"No, I'm crying about the lawsuits that could stem from this!" he exclaimed, as everyone glared at him, and one person even hit with a rock.

"Sorry, my bad," said Amanda, smirking. Chef Hatchet, dressed in a nurse's outfit, came over to Tyler with a stretcher, carefully picking him up and setting him on it, and carrying him off to the medical tent, as his friends looked on in sadness and worry.

"I can't believe something so tragic could happen this early in the season," said Gwen, shaking her head. "I mean, I figured that something like this wouldn't have happened for at least another few episodes."

"Well, at least it didn't happen to someone like me," said Ashlyn, shrugging. "He almost cost our team the win, anyway."

"Ashlyn, you're a bitch," said Steve, glaring at her.

"You just noticed?" asked Sophie, laughing.

"Whatever," Ashlyn remarked, walking away.

* * *

Later, at the medical tent, Lindsay and Cody were looking at their friend, who was awake, lying with bandages around his chest, head, and his left arm was in a cast. He looked upset, which was understandable, because Tyler had always loved to be involved in physical challenges.

"Tyler!" cried Lindsay, running over to him. Cody followed, slowly.

"Hey man, how you doing?" asked Cody, looking down at his friend.

"I feel better," Tyler mumbled, chuckling. "I'll be able to walk, though it might hurt, so that's a plus." Lindsay stood over him before leaning over and giving him a long kiss, while Cody awkwardly felt very much like a third wheel. He walked out of the tent, leaving the happy couple to kiss in peace.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody- **"I really did feel bad for Tyler, because I know what it's like. Back in season one, when I got mauled by that bear, I was pretty upset too, and not just from the pain! I got voted off because of it, even though I'm a fast healer!"

* * *

In the communal washrooms, Justin was admiring his appearance in the mirror when Ashlyn walked in, smirking. She caught him off guard, and he looked surprised to see her.

"So Justin, have you gotten Kayla and Natalie to join us yet?" she asked, smirking. Justin frowned.

"No, and I don't think I want to now that I think about it. Their overly-kind attitudes can get annoying after a while, plus they are not likely to get far in the game, so why would we want them in our alliance?" he asked, crossing his arms. Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"Because they can give us votes against who we want out, and they will be easy to dispose of later on in the competition. It's common sense, Justin. You're such a dumbass." replied Ashlyn, flipping her hair. Justin glared at her, looking ready to walk off angrily.

"You know what, I don't need your alliance, I'm powerful enough on my own that I can get farther than you any day," he said, while Ashlyn gasped.

"Justin, I'm going to put it to you this way. If you don't join my alliance now, and get Kayla and Natalie to join you, then I swear to God you're getting voted off tonight." she threatened, fiercely. Justin looked nervous for a second, but shrugged it off.

"You're bluffing," he said. "There's no way they'd vote me off."

"Do you want to take the risk? If you join me now, and vote for who I tell you to vote for, and get Kayla and Natalie to do the same, then you'll be safe tonight. If not, then get ready for the boat of losers, because it will have a place reserved for you tonight."

Justin glared and gulped at this threat. It was a tough decision: he didn't want to be Ashlyn's puppet, but he didn't want to get voted off either. Justin frowned, then turned to face Ashlyn, and gave his answer, crossing his arms.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah- **"Who do I vote for? Well, even though Lindsay screwed up, I'm voting for Justin. He's cocky, arrogant, self-centered, and he has the personality of a dead fish. He's notr wanted nor needed in this game anymore, so goodbye."

**Courtney- **"I vote for Lindsay! She cost us the challenge, and how do you drop a vase in the water? It's stupid!"

**Justin-** /He frowns, clicks a button on the voting device, and leaves./

**Kayla- **"I'm really sorry about this." /She sighs, then votes./

* * *

The bonfire was glowing bright in the faces of the seven teens that sat in front of it. Noah was smirking at Justin, who glared back at him. Natalie and Kayla kept nervously glancing at the ground. Courtney was glaring at Lindsay, who was busy blowing a kiss to Tyler, who was sitting on the other side of the ceremony. Bridgette looked calm and unworried.

"Okay guys, you know how this works. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must catch the boat of losers out of here and leave, forever!" announced Chris, holding up a plate of 6 marshmallows. "Alright, votes have been cast: The first marshmallow goes to Bridgette!"

The surfer girl happily caught her marshmallow, and looked at the others.

"The next marshmallows go to..."

"Noah!"

"Courtney!"

"Kayla!"

"Natalie!"

Chris looked at the remaining two, Lindsay and Justin.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Justin!"

The model smiled as he caught his marshmallow, and everyone gasped. A loud cry of despair was heard, and it came from none other than Tyler. Lindsay frowned before standing up, and walking over to the others. Cody and Tyler looked the most upset.

"No! Lindsay! I don't wanna lose you!" he said, tears forming in his eyes. She smiled back at him, kissing him.

"Aw, it's okay Tyler. Everyone has to go sometime, right? Just stay cute and kick Heather AND Ashlyn's butts for me, okay?" Lindsay smiled, as the boat pulled up. Tyler tearfully nodded, as she stepped on the boat after receiving hugs from Bridgette, Gwen, and Sophie.

"I can't believe this," said Tyler, looking down. Even Noah was unhappy, and looked at Justin.

"Justin, you really should have gone, no one wants you here," he remarked, while Caroline giggled standing next to him. The two shared a small smile before resuming their glares as rivals. Justin shrugged and walked away.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ashlyn- **"It really is nice knowing that you can control everyone, and everything in this competition. Justin made a smart move by being my ally. And getting Kayla and Natalie to vote with him by using his charms? Priceless. I could have gotten rid of Courtney at that ceremony, but I chose not to, as she may be a potential ally against Heather. Her time will come, though. Just you wait."

**Tyler- **"Lindsay! I miss you babe!"

* * *

Chris turned to the camera, smiling at the drama.

"Well, that's it folks, see how our remaining contestants hold up in the next exciting challenge! Right here, on Total Drama Showdown!"

However, before Chris could end the show, Ezekiel came crawling onto the beach, soaked and cold.

"Thanks for all the helps, ya knobs," he said angrily, standing up. "I had to swim here by myself! It took almost three hours because the current kept pulling me back out! That, or the sharks, eh."

Chris pushed Ezekiel aside as he ended the show, grinning.

* * *

**Voting Results:**

**Justin- **_Lindsay_

**Noah- **_Justin_

**Bridgette- **_Justin_

**Kayla- **_Lindsay_

**Natalie- **_Lindsay_

**Lindsay- **_Justin_

**Courtney- **_Lindsay_

Lindsay- 4

Justin- 3

Voted Off List: Amelia, Lindsay.

* * *

**Well guys! I hope you liked this chapter, which I went ahead and finished even though I wasn't feeling alot like writing today. ^^'''**

**I would like to announce the winner of my poll: Garrett! Apparently people like him, which is pretty cool, though he didn't have any lines in this chapter. Sorry Garrett fans! It's hard writing 29 characters at once, you know? 0_0**

**New poll is up, vote for three fan favorite TDI challenges you want to return. I may/may not use all three, but definitely the winner will be used.  
**

**Next Time: Our campers form their own bands and rock out to some serious, awesome Total Drama MTV!**

**-Troy  
**


	7. Update

**Update:**

**Hello, fans of TDS. I am sorry to say that I might not be able to continue with this story- unfortunately, this project which I thought would be fun, has turned out to me to be tedious work, and I'm sorry that I really don't have the time right now to update, especially when this story has slightly lost its fun for me for some reason. Also, I have another story I would like to write instead, which won't require quite as much work and planning.**

**I would, however, like to say that I'm giving this story to whoever wants to continue it- simply PM me, and the person I choose will receive a detailed list of my plans for the story, which I would appreciate you following, while leaving alot of room for creativity. :)**

**So, please, if you'd like to continue this story for me, please send me a PM.**

**Sorry,**

**-Troy**


	8. Good News!

**ATTENTION FANS of Total Drama Showdown! :D**

**I have been inspired!**

**I am remaking this story, with a completely different setting-**

**Basically, I'm going to do TDWT my way, complete with the singing and drama!**

**I'm going to use the 15 contestants you signed up with, as well as 3 new ones for a total of 18 contestants, which is much easier for me to write than 30.**

**So, be on the lookout for my story**

**Total Drama: World Tour**

**Coming VERY soon...**

**-Troy

* * *

  
**


	9. New Story

**Hey guys! My new story is up, check out Total Drama: World Tour!**

**And review it plz ^^  
**


End file.
